


Cousins

by saye0036



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works, Torchwood
Genre: Cousins, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, James Bond - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Torchwood - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Harry goes to Hogwarts, and long before James Bond rampages around the globe after international criminals...there were two cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



> Adventure/Romance/Supernatural/Mystery  
> This is a crossover between James Bond/world of Harry Potter/Torchwood. 
> 
> Olivia Mansfield/James Bond (Romance); Captain Jack Harkness/Minerva McGonagall (Eventual romance); Teachers from Hogwarts/Bond characters/original characters. 
> 
> Characters from James Bond/Harry Potter/Torchwood will appear but the plot revolves around M/McGonagall and James Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a look at this story recently and was not happy with it so I made corrections to it.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the revision.
> 
> The plot remains the same, if you've read it before thank you and if your reading if for the first time welcome.
> 
> Summary
> 
> Long before Harry goes to Hogwarts, and long before James Bond rampages around the globe after international criminals...there were two cousins.

Judith had always found that there was something strange about her brother Robert's wife, Isobel. This feeling did not stop Judith from being friendly, it was just a general feeling. They got on well considering that they were only able to see each other around once a year.

Judith and her husband Thomas Jenkins lived in the country on the edge of Southampton in a very comfortable home. Every summer they made their way north to Caithness, Scotland to visit her brother's family. This year was somewhat of a summer celebration, because both she and Isobel were expecting their first child.

One afternoon of the visit the two women were in the kitchen preparing dinner and discussing their pregnancies thus far. They were both due in December and Isobel was constantly referring to her baby as a she. Judith joked that it could be a boy when Isobel said the strangest thing.

"No...my dear sister, we are both having girls and they will share summers together and be as close as sisters."

Judith was shocked by Isobel's certainty on the matter, it seemed like she was in some sort of trance. However, the next moment Isobel accidentally cut herself while chopping the carrots, she paused and just stared down at her finger. It was almost as if she were confused by the sight of her own blood. Judith grabbed her hand.

"Suck on it…like this." Judith sucked her sister-in-laws wound just as her mother use to do for her and her brother as children.

Blood usually had a metallic taste but Isobel's blood numbed Judith's lips and tingled. Isobel pulled her hand away from Judith and watched as her sister-in-law closed her eyes. Judith began to glow slightly and Isobel could now hear the rapid heartbeat of the baby girl within her sister-in-law, just as she heard her own child's. These two girls would have a strong blood bond, and while hers was almost certainly a witch, Judith's could very well be one also.

Months later in the chill of December two healthy girls were born. Olivia Judith Jenkins in England and her cousin Minerva McGonagall in Scotland.

* * *

 

The two cousins were as thick as thieves growing up. Every summer from the age of five they would spend one month in Scotland and one in England. This was the yearly tradition for their vacation until school started again. However, the summer after the girls turned 11 things began to change dramatically in their lives. The girls were at an age where they were observing more of the oddities in their lives and Olivia was particularly observant.

Olivia was with the family in Scotland when the strangest things began to happen. One day an owl came and perched on the window ledge of the kitchen when they were having lunch.

Aunt Isobel rushed at them and suddenly ushered them out of the room and upstairs.

Olivia could have sworn that the owl was carrying letters. Minerva was acting strangely, as if she had a secret that she was not willing to share with her cousin. Olivia asked about the owl and Mineva tried everything to change and avoid the topic.

Olivia had always been good at paying attention to small details, and there was a family mystery in this house, that she planned on solving, eventually.

Later that very night Olivia woke to hear her uncle and aunt in a deep discussion downstairs. Snippets of their conversation floated up through the vent, in the floor of the room where she was suppose to be sleeping.

_You knew this time would come Robert._

_Yes, but there is one for Olivia also…why?_

_It sometimes happens my dear…two muggle parents…_

_I do not want you to give that letter to Judith…I don't want them to lose their daughter like I am about to lose mine._

_You are not going to lose your daughter. You can see her on breaks and holidays. Not to mention I can take us to Hogsmeade when ever we like. It's you that doesn't like the world I come from, yet I am to live in this muggle world with you. You are just lucky that it did not fly to England to deliver it. As you are Olivia's legal guardian while she is under your roof you may decline on her behalf…if you truly think that this would be unbearable for your sister._

_She has only the one child…it would destroy them. Do you really think my sister and her husband could understand that there is an almost separate magical world surrounding us all?_

_Perhaps not, but Hogwarts is a wonderful school. It is something I have spoken to Minerva about and I think she will make a very strong witch. I only sense small inklings of power from Olivia. She might as well use her talents in the muggle world. It will benefit her greatly in life. I think she has the making of a leader, even if this world does not see women that way…yet._

Olivia went to sleep and dreamt of witches and flying broomsticks. In the morning she woke and wondered if it had all just been a dream.

* * *

 

Things started to change for the girls once they become 12 and more that just the obvious physical changes at the onset of puberty. Olivia thought that Minerva's new school must have something to do with it. Minerva was not as open and talkative about her school year as she had been in the past. Instead she diverted all conversation back to Olivia and the trouble she often had with bullies in the neighbourhood.

On this particular summer break In England, Minerva and Olivia spent their time wandering around the town and spending time at a pond swimming. They were often interrupted by two annoying, older local boys. These local aristocratic nightmares were Ronald and Joseph Wilson, and they had been bothering Olivia ever since she met them.

Olivia told her cousin tales of their cruelty. As children do, they taunted Olivia, pulled her hair and threw sand at her. Typical horrible things to do to other children. In the school yard they were verbally cruel to the point that the teachers had to usher them away from the younger children.

Ronald and Joseph were now teenagers a year or two older than Olivia and Minerva. The boys were beginning to mature, but still pulling nasty pranks on Olivia whenever they saw her.

Ronald was Olivia's main tormentor and her complaints about him to her parents Judith and Thomas go ignored because of the Wilson family's station in the town.

"Try to ignore them dear. That is what boys do when they like you." Her mother had said to her.

Olivia was discouraged by this attitude and let her parents know it. "I would think that if a boy liked a girl there are far less violent ways to show their admiration. I will never be coerced into going out with such immature boys, you didn't with daddy did you mother?"

Thomas had to chuckle at his daughter's astute summation of the situation. "No she didn't darling and those boys were brought up to think they can get away with anything, but that does not mean that they cannot change and grow into better men. Sometimes the most annoying children can become wonderful adults."

"Good then there is hope for my savage brothers yet." Minerva said as they all laughed.

While Minerva was visiting, the Wilson brothers acted very rude and annoying whenever they ran into them. Strange things began to happen whenever the boys tried to pick on Olivia when she was with Minerva.

Ronald attempted to put a frog down the front of Olivia's dress, when it suddenly bit him and he yelled and dropped the animal. Olivia was shocked that there were teeth on that frog at all, let alone for it attack Ronald. He did deserve it and she and Minerva dissolved into laughter at the evil boy's prank.

Joseph laughed along with them. He was a far calmer boy and likely suffered horribly at the hands of his older brother. Olivia liked him better, and Minerva could see this, as could his brother Ronald.

That didn't bode well for poor Joseph. who would often cajole and force his younger brother into saying something nasty to Olivia. Minerva recommended that they avoid them and they tried to do just that for the rest of summer vacation.

One positive note of this summer break was that Olivia would hopefully never have to see the Wilson brothers again. They were going off to boarding school this fall and hopefully, she would not have to see them ever again.

* * *

 

The next two summers the girls were together for a month in England. Unfortunately, the Wilson brothers also spent their summer break at their parent's home and not at their home in London.

Apparently the two had caused problems at school and their parents felt the small town and rural life would be better for the two juvenile delinquents.

The two arrogant and self serving boys went out of their way to find the two girls walking in the woods or swimming in the pond. It was as if they were following them with less than polite intent.

Minerva preferred to try and stay away from the town. She loved the woods and water and they explored and talked together of their futures and all the dreams they had. It was far safer for a young witch in training to stay away from so many muggles. Those two annoying rich boys seemed to follow Olivia and it worried Minerva.

This summer was no different, the two Wilson boys followed them through the woods, trying to stay out of sight and catch them in the pond. However, Minerva usually knew that they were there.

Minerva also realized that Olivia actually found Joseph a bit attractive, and that Ronald was a mean-spirited boy who jealously disliked Olivia's attention to his younger brother. It would be better if they could just keep their distance from the two of them. There was something off about the older one. It was enough to give Minerva shivers up her spine, whenever he was around.

Minerva knew how to defend them if they ever got mean, but she worried for her muggle cousin. Olivia always stood her ground and was very brave, even physically fought them back when they tossed mud or pebbles at them. Screaming at them and insulting them, giving them their own back in very salty terms.

Minerva was shocked at her cousin's expanded vocabulary as she verbally defended them from the insults of the rude Wilson brothers. It made Minerva happy that half of their summer was spent in the safety of Scotland. However, Minerva's father, Robert was beginning to worry about Olivia spending time in their home, now that Minerva was attending Hogwarts and Malcolm and Robert Jr. were showing signs of similar powers from their mother's side.

* * *

 

A few years passed and the girls were now fifteen years old and blossoming into lovely young ladies. Olivia was in Scotland for her yearly visit, when she was helping her aunt Isobel bake some biscuits. Minerva was sent to go pick up her two younger brother's from the neighbour's house.

Isobel asked Olivia to hand her the stick that was lying on the desk on Olivia's side of the kitchen table. Isobel watched closely to what happened when Olivia handled her, her wand.

Olivia picked up the stick of wood and it tingled in her hand. It was an uncomfortable feeling and her first instinct was to drop it and distance herself from it but she didn't. The tingling became warm as it moved through Olivia's body, but she continued to hold on to the stick. Olivia looked to her aunt who was watching her intently. Olivia handed her the stick and then got back to work rolling out the biscuits and taking sly glances at her aunt, and that odd stick.

Olivia asked Minerva about it later that evening when they were in bed, but her cousin's eyes just widened and she changed the subject to something else. Olivia was holding on to all this strange behaviour. Cataloging it away in her brain for more questioning later. She will get Minerva to talk eventually, perhaps when they go to England. Maybe in Olivia's element she would be able to influence Minerva more.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next summer when the girls were 16 it was decided that they would spend the entire summer in England. Robert McGonagall was stressed about having a house full of magic children, all now in Hogwarts and around his precocious and inquisitive niece.

Robert made his excuse for the change to his sister, that the boys were driving Minerva insane and the girls were now old enough to take the train into London and see the sights if they wanted too.

Olivia and Minerva were happy about it. Minerva planned on coming to London for a job within a few years and would love to have adventures there with Olivia. The two girls had matured into lovely young ladies. Minerva being tall and slim with red hair, compared to a petite curvy Olivia with her sunny strawberry blonde hair. The boys in the area noticed and this was where this summer's problems began.

The lovely manor home down the road was home to the Wilson family. This summer, like the past, the two Wilson brothers came home from boarding school and college to live the life of the wealthy with little or no parental oversight.

Ronald and Joseph Wilson are now 18 and 17 years of age and sowing their wild oats in town on a nightly bases. Their father, a wealthy man who taught them to get what they want with hard work and single-minded dedication to a cause, in all aspects of their lives. Their parents were often in London, leaving their ill mannered sons to abuse their country home and the surrounding area with impunity.

These two privileged arrogant young men had no trouble bedding whoever they choose from the town, and were treated like princes wherever they went. However, the Wilson boys have taken noticed the two beautiful girls down the road. Olivia and her pretty Scottish cousin have always held their attention, as they daily watch them walk by. Olivia Jenkins, the annoying girl from their childhood, had become a beautiful woman and so had her flame haired cousin.

Ronald had been obsessed with Olivia for years. Even as a child he remembered tormenting her but she always stood her ground and gave it all back as hard as she could, for a girl.

Joseph had also always liked Olivia, especially the way she would give him a crooked smile when Ronald was not looking. Joseph told Ronald that he liked Olivia one day and his older brother snapped.

"Olivia is not for you…I am oldest so I get her, you can have the pretty cousin."

"But what if Olivia likes me better?"

After a punch to the face and body, Joseph never voiced his opinions on the lovely Olivia again to his larger and older brother. The young men had taken to observing the girls through binoculars as they walked by, towards the woods every morning. Father caught them on morning that he was in town and inquired about the object of their surveillance. They told him about the two girls from the Jenkins family.

Father told them to invite them over and have a small party for some of the people nearby to impress the girls and do it correctly by writing and sending the invitation addressed to the father, Thomas Jenkins.

Ronald and Joseph began working on their plan and the party was arranged, for when their parents would be in London for the weekend.

The invitation came and Olivia's parents suggested that the two of them go and enjoy themselves with others from the neighbourhood. Olivia and Minerva were nervous about the party, they had not even seen the Wilson boys yet this year. Hopefully, they had matured. The two of them do not really want to go, however Judith and Thomas are impressed by the invitation and urged them to attend, thinking that it was a way in which the Wilson's were trying to apologise to them.

Thomas drove the girls to the party at 8 and told them he would be back at midnight to pick them up. The house was all lit up and the music was loud. The girls walked to the door just as it opened with a flourish, Ronald welcomed them and ushered them in.

Minerva frowned when she saw the empty great room. The party was a ruse to get them here and alone. Olivia and Minerva shifted nervously on their feet as Ronald and Joseph handed them each a drink and asked them to join them for a romantic grown up dinner.

The intent behind the invitation was now obvious and Robert latched on to Olivia like a drowning man to a life-preserver. Minerva had the same problem with Joseph but she was confident in her abilities to help her if she needed it. Olivia had only her wits to outmaneuver Ronald.

Ronald separated Olivia from her cousin, dragging her along to give her a tour of the house. Joseph did the same to Minerva. These young men had nothing but arrogance and wealth in the muggle world. This meant little to Minerva and Olivia was hardly influenced by their social importance.

Joseph gave Minerva another drink that she magically changed to water. He was an attractive boy but she already told him that she had a boyfriend in Scotland. She told him this repeatedly during the tour of the downstairs of the large house. Joseph watched her drink the water hopefully. There was possibly something other than just alcohol in the drink. Damn, she really should go and find Olivia. Joseph grabbed her suddenly and roughly, spun her around and into an embrace.

Minerva reacted instinctively and let loose a spell that knocked him back onto the sofa against the far wall of the sitting room. Joseph was knocked out cold. Minerva moved up the stairs house looking for Olivia. The use of magic without a wand took energy. She needed to find Olivia and get them out of this house as fast as possible.

* * *

 

Olivia continued to swat Ronald's hands away from her breast. "Ronald stop! You lied and told us this was a party! You've plied us with alcohol…do you think I'm stupid…I know you are just trying to get me in bed and it's not going to happen."

"I have watched you for ages and I want you…I've always wanted you…for years. I will promise you marriage...anything you want."

"I want to leave. I am going to university soon to study and make a life for myself. I will not play house here in your parents home, for some illusionary award of comfort and big bank account. You were never anything more than a bully and pest to me since we first met, why would I ever be with you?"

"You will not need to work…I love you…every time I see you my heart does a flip. I think we are destined to be together like Jane Eyre and Rochester."

"Oh…Do you already have a wife trapped in the attic?" Olivia added sarcastically.

"No; Olivia and you and I can attend university together. I will follow you wherever you go and I will set up a house for us there."

Olivia cannot believe that he was saying all this nonsense. "Why would you, want to marry someone who never liked you? You cannot truly love me and I don't love you. This is the nicest you have ever been to me and you keep pawing at me like a bloody predator!"

"I alway knew you would be my wife. I have never wanted anyone the way that I want you. I know I have been a pest to you, but it was because you always made me feel awkward, clumsy and idiotic. I have admired you a long time and now I am coming forward and admitting this to you. Please, tell me that you will be mine. I don't think it would be wise for you to say no."

Ronald pulled her to him and kisses her hard. It was unfortunately her first kiss and uncomfortable to say the least. Olivia pushed him away but his iron grip does not ease. Ronald pushed them backwards down the hallway and into his room. He tossed her on his bed forcefully, angered by her rejection.

Olivia was in panic mode now. Where was Minerva? Was she enduring the same treatment? Ronald jumped on her, pinning her to the bed as his hands roamed her body.

Olivia continued to struggle as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Olivia could barely breathe with all his weight and his mouth on hers. She can't even scream, but within her own head.

Suddenly Ronald's body began to glow and he lifted off of her and disappeared across the room. Olivia looked at the door to see Minerva standing there with her hair billowing around her head and her hand pointing at Ronald. There was a glow of power around her cousin that Olivia had never seen before. The smell of burning chemicals permeated the air. Minerva was panting hard and barely standing under her own power any more.

"Olivia we have to leave…now….but…weak…the ministry will come…be upset."

Olivia jumped off the bed and ran to Minerva before she collapsed. Olivia helped, practically carrying Minerva down the stairs, out of the house and down the road. They rested on a bench for a while before continuing their walk home. Olivia continuously glanced back the way they came, to see if the brothers were following them.

"They are out cold and will be for a while." Minerva said as she noticed Olivia's worried glances.

"You're a witch…and so is your mother."

Minerva nodded. "You can never say…"

"I understand…I can keep a secret." Olivia understood that to say something about this, could be dangerous for her cousin's life. If the world found out about this, there was no telling what could happen to her family.

The two girls do not tell Olivia's parents anything, other than the party ended early because the parents could not stand the noise anymore. A small white lie to protect this ever coming out. Hopefully the Wilson's had learned a lesson and would leave them alone.

Now, while the girls were on their walks, they stuck to other areas, walking in a different woods further from home.

Olivia was excited about the concept of a parallel wizarding world alongside theirs and asked a lot of questions. The ministry must have checked the Wilson house. Minerva pointed out the green smoke marker above their manor house from a distance.

Minerva did not use her wand, so she doesn't think that they could not trace her. The magic she used came from the panic deep within her.

This was the summer that Olivia learned all about muggels and Hogwarts. Minerva even displayed simple spells for her. How the world changed once she was in on the big family secret.

What Minerva and Olivia did not realize was that Ronald and Joseph often followed them at a distance. The two girls assumed that the Wilson's would be too terrified to come anywhere near them after what happened that night.

Ronald and Joseph were sure something magical had happened to them that night and became even more obsessed with the girls. Because now they were a source of power. The kind of attractive power that would benefit them in the future.

* * *

 

After a week Olivia asked Minerva to show her how it all worked. Olivia followed and mimicked Minerva's hand motions and felt a tingle deep inside her. She managed to make a flower glow and get larger, but it made her very tired.

"We are blood sisters…through thick and thin. I would like to see part of your magic world if I'm allowed?"

Minerva smiled. "I have to get my school supplies at Diagon Alley in London. You will be allowed to come with me, because many muggles have magical children. Dad is a muggle, as you may have guessed."

Olivia took her penknife out of her pocket. She had taken to carrying it ever since the incident with the Wilson brothers. She took it out and cut her finger holding it out to Minerva who knew just what she meant to do and cut her own finger. They joined their fingers and their blood mingled. There was even a slight glow from the connection.

Minerva looked at her cousin who was more like a sister to her. "I will eventually leave the muggle world behind and stay in the magical one. Now we will have a deeper bond and we may be able to feel a connection over great distances. We can get special bracelets in Diagon Alley that will help us stay in contact, because witches don't use phones. Some of them have never even seen a car."

Olivia was excited about being introduced to this special world. "I will miss you but I think I belong out here in our world. I want to study history and politics and enter public service. Do something important to keep this world safe from the evil men like Hitler. I want to help prevent wars if I can."

"That is a noble cause. I think that I want to do the same in my world, or teach. I think teaching would be rewarding."

Two days later the exciting day arrived. Olivia's mother saw them off on the train to London. They were to return late that evening and both girls were very excited about the trip.

* * *

 

Diagon Alley was incredible and Olivia would never forget the experience. The tastes, the smells and all hidden away in a corner of London. It was like going back in time.

At the wand shop a man named Ollivander helped them pick a wooden bangle for each of them.

The bracelet will connect them when the spell Ollivander cast's completed. Olivia adds one drop of blood and a hair to Minerva's wooden bracelet and Minerva does the same for Olivia's.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Joseph and Ronald Wilson followed the girls at a distance for much of the summer. They followed them all the way to London but they disappeared down a strange magic alley that closes as two of them approached.

* * *

 

There was a separate world that they had no access too. However, two attractive witches could gain admittance. There was power in this knowledge and they intend to find a way to get some of this power for themselves. This was not their only motivation, Ronald desperately wanted Olivia and this just amplified his desire for her.

Ronald was still furious at being rejected by Olivia. He offered that girl everything he had. His fortune, his name and his love. Any woman would beg for such a thing. His father had told him long ago that this world was made for men with money and power.

Women in the town love Ronald, he had an attractive appearance and best of all he was rich. Heir to a large manor house, a home in London and the businesses of his father. Life for him would be easy and luxurious. Mothers thrust their daughters at him. All the girls in the town, but the Jenkins family.

Olivia was the only one to say no to him. No; other women would wake up in his bed and begin nattering about what they wanted him to buy them as if they were a couple or required a reward for sex.

These other women entertain, but disgusted Ronald all at the same time. He usually bought them a trinket and never saw them again. None of them would make the wife Olivia would.

Joseph was in a similar state as his brother but he was a little more intimidated by Minerva. He thought that it was only Minerva that had a witch's power, but Ronald believed that both of the girls were magic. Ronald always had grand plans for the future and felt that by marrying them, the two of them could be unstoppable in this world. Joseph still fancied Olivia, but knew better than to say that to his brother.

* * *

 

University was upon them and goodbye was in the air. Minerva and Olivia shared a tearful goodbye knowing that this was the end of their childhood together. They would write letters and have their link through their bond if either of them was ever in danger. Each of them vowed that they would do what they could to help each other.

The years passed with short visits once a year. Minerva could travel by apparition to Olivia, homing in on her bracelet. It was dangerous depending on the time and place, so Olivia usually make plans with her cousin by owl-post before.

Olivia married and had two lovely children. Minerva visited after each birth and told Olivia that she felt that both the babies are muggles. There would be an owl sent when they are eleven, if either of them show any magical ability later in life.

Olivia was happy in marriage and work, advancing highly within her secret organization. Olivia did discuss her job with Minerva, even if it was not allowed. Nigel, Olivia's husband does not know about Minerva's true life, but he was use to the secrets that she had to keep by now.

Nigel was well aware of the organization that Olivia worked for and he accepted that there were things that she could never share with him from work. He just never understood that there were even more personal secrets that Olivia would always have to hide from him and the children.

Odd magical things began happening around the country by the time Olivia's children have grown. Olivia contacted Minerva or vice versa, so that Olivia could help guide the muggle authorities away from the areas of concern. Olivia kept Minerva informed on all the political dramas in the muggle world.

The rise of Voldemort was of high concern in both worlds. Olivia had a file on him and his supporters just in case MI6 should ever need the information. It was high security and anonymously written, in case anyone that stumbled upon it. Olivia delved into everything that MI6 had on the paranormal and uncovered some interesting facts about an organization set up by Queen Victoria herself, called Torchwood.

Once Olivia retired she planned on creating a liaison to replace her as a go between, between MI6 and the wizarding ministry. Minerva had friends in the ministry that she kept updated with any pertinent information that Olivia had given her over the years. Perhaps they could find another muggle relative of someone in the wizarding world just like the two of them. It had worked out well for over twenty years between them, and both sides were happy with the arrangement.

* * *

 

Ronald and Joseph Wilson continued studying the occult, and making connections with whomever they could in the magic underworld. They bought spells to enhance themselves and extend their youth but they never stop looking for Olivia and Minerva.

Minerva was known by their contacts, to be at the magical school as a teacher, but they would be unable to get near her because it was so well guarded. Minerva was known to also be a very powerful witch. Olivia was known to have married but she seemed to drop off the face of the earth shortly after.

Joseph did marry a woman and had a child. He was unable to carry on the obsession of his brother for that long. Unfortunately his wife died in 1992, and he quickly got sucked back into his brother's ideas once again.

Joseph worried about Ronald's mental instability and the continued obsession with Olivia from their childhood. He stayed around solely because, through this obsession, Ronald had kept them young and very rich. All the while, he continued chasing the pretty blonde woman from their youth.

With the rise of modern technology, the Wilson's accomplished the search for Olivia with new facial recognition technology. Amazingly enough, Olivia resurfaced in London in the mid 1990's.

They hired a private detective to watch her, but he eventually snapped a few photos and quit.

"That woman is someone very well guarded. It's too dangerous to watch her, she's up high in an organization that guards its secrets well." The private investigator told them as he handed them his surveillance photos.

Ronald spent a great deal of time staring at the black and white photo of the woman he had dreamt of for years.

Olivia was still a lovely woman, but by now they were nearing sixty years of age, although he didn't look it. He could make her young again, by giving her the potions that he and his brother took to give her the gift of near eternal youth.

Olivia could lead them to her cousin Minerva, and maybe they could threaten her into doing what they want. They needed more power to carry out some of their corporate plans and rise in power within other realms. Creating a youth serum to be marketed to the world would make them rich beyond anything anyone had ever seen.

The Wilson's tech team discoversed some interesting facts about a fissure in Cardiff that was leaking power. They moved there to do some more intensive occult experimentation. With new connections in outer worlds, with aliens and demons, they gathered material and abilities that most people would shy away from.

The criminal element in the wizarding world contacted Ronald occasionally with updates and potions, that in their world were considered morally wrong. But in the muggle world, these things were priceless.

It confused Ronald why, with all that power in the wizarding world, that they do not take over the muggle world. Why did they allow themselves to age, when they really didn't have too? There was apparently far less vanity in the world of witches. The power within the person must be much more alluring than physical aesthetics. He could understand this to a point, but his arrogance and vanity could not contain his desire to continue his youth indefinitely. The problem was that once you started the treatments you had to continue and that was what they could make with experimentation of alien technology mixed with magic. Perhaps the permanent appearance of youth or immortality would be found.

Regardless, the Wilson's would like to have influence and power in both worlds and connections between planets and dimensions as well. This influence would bring multiple rewards, money, extended youth and the secret of which alone could make them the wealthiest men in this world.

There was an organization in Cardiff that guarded the rift, but the energy could still be plucked from the surrounding area for their use.

The Wilson's various connections in Parliament and the echelons of power in Great Britain gave Ronald the name of a very old organization that dealt with the bizarre worlds interfering with ours. This Torchwood organization had not yet discovered them.

Once Ronald finally found the missing piece in his life he began making a plan to kidnap his love, and lure the witch out of her world. Once he brought them together he planned on binding them him and his brother for the rest of their extended lives.

They would have great wealth and power, beyond what they had now. In all his life, Ronald had not yet been rewarded with what he had wanted since he kissed her as youths…Olivia Jenkins.

* * *

 

Ronald sat back in his luxurious leather chair and sipped his brandy. He was still an attractive thirty year old man in a bespoke suit, with diamond cuff links that would make a Prince jealous. Tonight he sat in front of a large television with the cctv feed of London playing from some connections that alerted him to watch a particular funeral. Olivia was on this cctv feed. Her husband, Nigel Mansfield had died. Ronald watched her sadly walk away from the cemetery with armed men surrounding her.

"Don't worry my dear you will not be lonely for long."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia delved into her work after Nigel died. Tonight, once she finally went home she had planned on finally cleaning out his closet and ridding herself of the constant painful echoes of Nigel's presence. It had been months since his passing and it had left a gaping hole in her life.

Olivia was wearing her magic bracelet recently, expecting and hoping for a visit from Minerva soon.

There was something going on in the world of magic lately. Many strange incidents in London and surrounding area. Olivia could really use a visit from Minerva soon and a sisterly shoulder to cry on.

The paperwork in front of her made her cringe. Damn that Bond…what the hell did he do this time.

"Tanner make sure Bond comes to see me the second he returns from Bolivia."

"Yes ma'am; and we have to leave in an hour to a meeting at Whitehall."

"Come get me out from under this pile of paperwork when it is time."

The meeting at Whitehall was a special kind of torture. M liked nothing better than to try and explain the actions of James Bond, while not being able to tell the entire story. If they only knew what the agents managed on their behalf. They would all just smile and hand her the money without all this blithering about budgets and responsibilities.

Christ…responsibility…they keep the country as safe as they can from terrorists and even crazed bloody wizards…there are bloody dragons and giants out there and you don't even know it!

Someday Olivia, or M as she was know in their circles, was just going to lose it, and tell them all but then they would just lock her up! Unless Minerva appeared from out of the air or riding a bloody broomstick.

Damn it! She really should stop fantasizing about scaring the shit out of a bunch of politicians by using her talented witch of a cousin.

The Prime Minister knew about the wizarding world and has his own liaison with the Ministry of Magic. The Prime Minister did not know that the head of MI6, also has her own very personal connection to the wizarding world.

This was a good thing, because messages from Minerva indicated that there was a political movement against muggels growing in popularity, and the PM was not getting the entire story.

There may come a time when M will have to inform the PM about these discrepancies.

* * *

 

Tanner and M left the office and walk into the domed foyer. Suddenly a bird swooped down from the vaulted dome, stopping Tanner in his tracks. The large bird then flew back up to the dome. Sunshine suddenly beamed through the skylights casting a strange coloured glow around M, who was standing alone in the centre of the marble floor.

The circle around her began to glow, as passers-by stopped to gawk and Tanner moved forward to his boss.

Tanner was suddenly stopped by an invisible force and he looked down to see a circle made in a white substance surrounding M.

"M! Are you alright?"

"What the hell is happening?" M asked in shock.

* * *

 

James Bond received an urgent text from Tanner to tell him that M was at Whitehall. M wanted to see him immediately, Bond reluctantly goes to meet her there. He might as well meet her in a public place to temper her tirade.

M was not at all happy with his tactics on his missions thus far. She was likely ready to let him have it, there or on the drive back to HQ. To be entirely honest, he loved to rile her up. M got intensely sexy when she was riled up.

As Bond walked into the foyer there was a commotion and people were staring up at the ceiling.

James saw his boss trapped in an intense beam of light. Tanner was banging his fists in the air around her trying to get closer. James started to run forward pulling out his gun and ordering people out-of-the-way.

Guards approach them but then seem to turn around and leave as if in a daze.

"Tanner! M! What the hell is going on?"

Tanner turned to Bond with a panicked look on his face. "I have no idea!"

"M can you hear us?"

"Yes, but barely…what on earth is this."

M pressed her small hand against the invisible barrier. Wondering if the magical world she was just thinking about, was coming to see her in a very public way.

A dull roar begins throughout the hall. The ground vibrated as if an earthquake had begun to shake them all. All the people in the hall began running out and alarms began to sound.

Tanner and Bond stayed put, staring at M lit up like a Royal Doulton collector's figurine.

Bond noticed he now had to yell at Tanner, just to be heard over the gradually increasing din building around them. The light around M had shifting colours, the floor was glowing and looked like it was churning. Like the floor had become lava underneath the column of light.

There was a man Bond spotted staring at M, he was partially hidden by a stone pillar on the far side of the room. The intent look on the man's face, made Bond start running around the dome like barrier surrounding M and towards him.

The man held out his hand in Bond's direction and yelled, "NO!"

Even over the din it echoed clearly enough for them to hear.

Bond was forced still by an invisible force as he aimed his gun at the man and fired. Nothing bloody well happened!

Bond pushed and pushed towards the man. He used all his strength but the man just smirked at him.

This pisses Bond off even more. What the hell was this bastard doing to M? And how was there an invisible barrier between them?

Tanner tried to run towards the man in the other direction from James, but encountered another force field.

M's eyes go wide sudden understanding and a look of horror and panic.

Bond was really getting concerned and aggravated now. M was his boss…and…more…she meant a great deal to him and he would be damned if he let anything bad happen to her.

M looked at a man she had hoped she would never see again, but he was, his appearance as young as 35. How on earth? Damn it! Was he a wizard? No; Minerva would have know if he was a wizard.

M looked at her arm and sees the bracelet. She silently says a chant to Minerva and thrusted the magic item towards the barrier. There was a spark and a fluctuation.

Ronald Wilson appeared shocked at the variation in the field as he stared at M and then stepped forward and easily entered the barrier.

Bond and Tanner remained frozen outside the barrier as the man stepped in towards M and grabbed her in his arms. Bond didn't like the panicked look on M's face.

The man's mouth descended on hers in a passionate, yet unwanted kiss. M desperately tried to push him away. He was too strong for her. Where is Minerva? Does she know? Is the bracelet too old now?

Too many questions flooded M's mind as she pushed against a man who she had not given even a thought to for years, Ronald Wilson.

Bond and Tanner are forced to stand there useless as they see the man who holds M tightly, grasped the back of her head and pulled her face away tilting her it up towards the lighted ceiling.

The unknown man suddenly dumped a vile of liquid into her mouth and then covered her lips with his again.

Bond was furious and began pounding his fist on the barrier. How dare this man attack M like that!

The man's hand roamed down her back to grip her behind, leaving absolutely no doubt in Bond's mind of what this man wanted with her.

M started shaking, in what Tanner and Bond assumed was fear and anger but the man stepped away from her and she fell to the floor convulsing. Tanner began screaming and pounding his fists on harder on the barrier.

Bond shot towards the creep that was manhandling M. He found that his bullets do nothing and grabbed a fire extinguisher to spray the barrier, hoping that something would happen and he could get her out of there.

James Bond was usually a cool customer, but seeing M like that…he and Tanner were both beginning to panic.

The way the creepy young man inside was looking at her, was making his skin crawl…instability…insanity…the look of pure desire on the man's face made Bond fear for more than her life.

M's body was undulating in the changing light. Where are the emergency personnel? Was there a lockdown? Only Tanner and Bond remained to try to break down the invisible wall.

Then suddenly there was a flash and a woman in 19th century clothing was standing between Bond and Tanner staring at M in her force field prison.

The woman looked pissed off and pointed a stick at the barrier and said some strange words. Light emanated from the…well for lack of a better word…wand.

It caused a blast that sent the three of them back on their butts.

The man inside the barrier smirked at the woman and laughed. He reaches down and hauled M up, cradling her in his arms. M turned towards them…"Help me Minerva!"

M's arms reached towards them as her body glowed again and she arched in pain, while in the man's arms. The man looked at M with rapt attention staring at her face.

What the hell! Bond watched as M's hair grows suddenly longer…reddish blonde and her body began changing.

The man allowed her feet to fall to the floor again while he held her upper body against him facing outward towards them. Young, M was being years younger.

The man looked at the woman between Tanner and Bond and yelled.

"I have her now witch and if you want her to remain alive you will bind yourself to my brother and the four of us will rule this world and maybe others. Cardiff…three days."

There was a massive change in the colours playing across the floor. Bond looked at M, she was barely able to raise her head to look at him. She mouthed his name… "James…James look after her…please…let me go…just don't let her…follow."

The look of despair on her beautiful face as she looked at him made his heart clench in his chest. That combined with the use of his name and the tears escaping her lovely blue eyes had him growling in anger at being unable to get to her.

A loud bang sounded as the swirling floor swallowed them and they sank out of sight.

The witch beside them screamed, "NO! OLIVIA!"

At the same time Tanner and Bond both screamed..."NO! M!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The woman made her way shakily to her feet and waved her wand around, again mumbling and suddenly more flashes and more people in 19th century clothing and odd hats appeared.

One old man completely in grey, that looked like he just strode out of the Lord of the Rings film, moved into the circle to examine the area.

Another helped the woman Minerva as M called her, off the floor.

Bond and Tanner stood up and stared at the group who have ignored them. Until Bond shot a round from his pistol into the air.

"OK…I want to know what the hell just happened to M?"

The witches pointed their wands at the two intense looking muggels.

"No! Minerva said…they need to help us. They work for my cousin and they can use her organization's tools help me find her and stop that man."

The old man in grey stepped forward.

"That man is not a wizard…he is tapping extra dimensional power, occult rituals by this pattern on the floor but also some potions from our world."

The grey wizard picked up an empty vial from the floor and held it out to a man in a black cape.

"Professor Snape please analyze this. Professor McGonagall, stay here with the muggel agents and take all the time you need to find your dear cousin. Contact me if you need anymore assistance."

"Thank you Headmaster."

The two men stood together and suddenly are gone in a flash. The woman used her wand…it glowed and her clothing suddenly changed to match what M was wearing, a white blouse and black dress trousers and matching Black fitted blazer.

Bond noticed that the woman's bracelet looks like M's also. She turned to them and introduced herself.

"I am professor Minerva McGonagall and I am Olivia's…M's cousin, and as you can see I am a witch. Now can you please take me to MI6 so we can begin making a plan to save her from the Wilson brothers."

Tanner nodded and extended his arm, pointing towards the doors closest to the car.

"You know that man…the one that took M?" Bond asked

"Unfortunately yes…I do."

Tanner guided the professor out the door. Bond scowled and follows them from Whitehall.

"What about the camera's..the security feed, Tanner can you have Q?"

Minerva tapped her wand and all the cameras disappeared.

Bond smiled and winked at Minerva. "Never mind Tanner…I think she's got this…so M has a cousin… what was she like as a child?"

"Oh… so you are the cheeky one that Oli…M has told me so much about…troublemaker. You know as a professor it is my job to keep troublemakers in line."

"So...there are similarities between you and M, because you are complete opposites in stature."

The three of them climbed into the back of M's car and signalled the driver to go back to base.

"I know of your flirtatious nature too Mr. Bond…really breaking into her flat at all hours of the night…shame on you…she is old enough to be your mother."

Bond blushed despite himself, as Tanner looked at him shocked and then smirked at James.

"I always thought you were sweet on her James…but had no idea…"

"Tanner!"

"Ok…let's get back and make our plans…I take it professor McGonagall that you will explain some of what we saw today?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner. I will trust you to make a team of trustworthy people to work on this with us. M has mentioned your name to me before along with a Q and Moneypenny. Needless to say this is very top-secret. Our liaison with your PM will be filled in and he will ignore the odd instances that just occurred in Whitehall. I will stay at M's flat until we plan our departure to Cardiff."

They reach MI6's offices and went directly up to M's office.

Moneypenny greeted the trio as they entered the office. At first she said hello to M, but that woman dressed in M's clothes was taller and had silver hair. They had the same imperious mannerisms and expressive blue eyes. The four of them walked into M's office.

Bond looked to Moneypenny. "Here is what you need to know; M has been kidnapped and we have to be in Cardiff in 3 days to save her. This is M's cousin Minerva, may we call you that?"

"Yes, please do. I am sorry to say this in but the magic took some out of me…I need some tea and food if it is not too much trouble."

Tanner smiled. "Not at all."

Bond looks at the group dying to get into action and go find M.

"Ok so we will be needing food and Q to be sent up to help us. Only the four of us get to know about these supernatural…magical aspects of the situation…it is safer for everyone."

Moneypenny watched confused when Minerva pulled out her wand and magically created a pot of tea and cups and saucers.

Moneypenny's mouth was hanging open, but she managed to nod as she grabbed the desk phone to call Q, once done she asked for what they want to eat, so that she can go pick it up.

Minerva smiled and thinks of food that she has not had in years and wanted to try again.

"I have not had a hamburger and french fries with a coke since the 50's…could you please get me one dear?"

"Yes, of course, Bond, Tanner?"

"That sounds good all the way around Moneypenny."

Moneypenny left to get the food and took an order from Q on the way out the door.

"What is all the ruckus about Eve?"

"I cannot even begin to explain…just go in the office and I will be back with the food soon."

Q walked in the door to see a strange woman sitting in M's chair drinking tea. "Ah you must be Q. Would you like a tea, milk and sugar?"

"That would be nice, both please."

The young Q was in for a surprise, as Tanner and Bond watch him closely, as a cup of tea pours itself and a spoon stirs milk and sugar in. The saucer levitated into Q's hands.

"HOW?"

Bond smiled at the young man. "Magic is among us Q, this is M's cousin Professor Minerva McGonagall and she is a witch."

Eve returned with dinner and the four of them ate and waited for M's cousin to brief them with the information that they needed to continue.

"The men we are looking for are Ronald and Joseph Wilson and they were the rich boys in M's hometown near Southampton. The two had tormented my cousin for years the way children do. We were 16 and they had apparently been watching us…for some time when they invited us to a party…there was no party just the four of us in a huge manor house with a lot of alcohol. Ronald and his brother Joseph separated us and Ronald attempted to bed her but I used my power to immobilize both brothers. That is the last we ever saw them…and we never spoke of them again. They were 18 and 17 years old at the time. However, they are using magic and potions to make themselves appear younger than their 70 odd years. The spells are dangerous, with horribly painful stomach cramps as side effects. There may be an owl coming from Severus to tell me about the potion soon. Severus is our potions teacher and he will tell us what it was that Ronald forced on…M."

The group worked together and displayed information on Cardiff and area on the interactive touch computer.

The name Torchwood was discovered with some digging around and ancient files were dug up from the sub-basement. The rift between worlds was making science fiction become reality much to the delight of Q.

The name of Captain Jack Harkness and an image of the man taken from the past, and as recently as 2006 was on the screen. Much to the confusion of them all.

Bond asked. "Is it possible that this man…who apparently does not age has something to do with it also?"

Q added. "It is not in the files…they say to stay away from the organization that they are there by order of Queen Victoria herself. Perhaps M knows about this Jack Harkness but it was not in any level of files I can get access to."

Tanner stretched. "It's getting late…should we continue tomorrow?"

Everyone agreed reluctantly and filed out but Bond and Minerva. "I will drive you to M's flat and spend the night on the sofa."

"Whatever for?"

"M spoke to me as Ronald was taking her away…she wanted me to watch out for you and for us not to follow her to Cardiff."

Minerva smirked. "You do not need to look after me and I think I have heard enough rants about you over recent years to know that we are going after my cousin. The old expression…come hell or high water…we are going to Cardiff. I could be there now, but I thought you might like to ride in on a white horse to aid with the rescue."

Bond looked at his toes as he blushed. "She speaks of me…to you?"

"Yes…you're her dear boy…did you not know? She is very good at hiding her feelings but I know my cousin and she feels deeply for you but she also feels it betrays what she felt for her husband…not to mention she feels she is too bloody old to be entertaining such ideas for someone like you."

Bond could barely believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean you could be at her flat now?"

Minerva walked to Bond and links arms with him in Olivia's office. "Hold on 007."

After the dizziness subsided Bond opened his eyes to see he that he was in M's sitting room.

"Wow…how does it work?"

"Well, it works easier if you can specifically envision the place and I have been here many times before…but so have you…naughty boy."

Bond feels like this woman can read him like a book…just like M.

"Yes, I can read you quite well Bond…but I am a witch."

"I always thought M could read me that well also but…"

"Olivia does not know…she would never believe you could…feel that way for her…she sees her age as a deterrent."

Bond looked at her, studying the intense look on her face as she drifts somewhere inside herself for a moment.

"Muggels…I have not lived in this world since I was 17 and I married a much older man…a mentor…teacher…my old boss. He asked me over many years to marry him but I had loved another and could not say yes. I wasted many years not thinking that such a wonderful, intelligent talented man could really see anything in me…a young teacher. In the end I was only married to Elphinstone for three years, but I never regretted a moment of the short time we had together."

"Maybe you should tell her that story after you poof us to Cardiff and we save her."

"Oh…she knows the story…told me to go for it regardless of the age difference…she is just stubborn and does not take her own darn advice. It's that, or Olivia has not finished morning Nigel yet. Fear is a great manipulator Bond. I see no difference if it is in reverse with an older woman and younger man."

"Neither do I. Can you take us magically to Cardiff? If so why don't you and I go now…I can get us some supplies and we can be there within 4 hours."

Bond was suddenly desperate to do something to save her before Ronald hurt her.

"I need some rest and so do you…what of the rest of the team?"

"They will be working from a desk and ordering in troops…Tanner and Q are going to liaison with Torchwood, and have them cap any power leaks if possible. Q is unlikely to sleep tonight since the fantasy world that he likes to escape to, is now real. It will only be me and you m'lady."

"Well, Olivia is safe for now, in discomfort and some pain but not panicked…Ronald hasn't…yet."

"How can you tell?"

"These connect us and we have had them since we were 16 I can feel her through the connexion and It will guide us to her."

"Good because the sooner we get there the faster I can kill him and get M safely back home."

"There are forces at work here that neither of us can understand and I have taught magic for 50 years. Olivia's army and more may be needed to stop them from whatever it is they have planned. I would rather not cause a magic war so close to an unstable fissure in time and space."

"Maybe all we will need is a ticked off agent with a licence to kill and a powerful witch protecting one of her own."

"I hope your right Bond. Fear maybe a great manipulator but love is an even greater motivator."

"Yes, Minerva…it certainly is."


	5. Chapter 5

M's head was pounding and her guts were churning, as the light took them on a dizzying journey to a cold sterile lab. Ronald had a tight grip on her, holding her against him until they arrived. Ronald picked her up and placed her on a table.

The door opened, as he lashed her to the table. Joseph entered with a medical team that began to look over her and jab her with and IV, taking a blood samples, while the other arm received a blood pressure cuff.

M cannot hear what the brothers were talking about in the corner and another spasm of pain prevented her from concentrating on anything else.

The two brothers come beside her and Ronald brushed the hair out of her eyes as he looked at her.

"I told you the new formula would work faster…the key to making it permanent is the next stage. Once we get Minerva then we will do the same to her and then bind them to us for eternity."

"What about side effects. We never took that many years off ourselves at one time…we started younger and just maintained the youthfulness we enjoy now."

"That my dear brother is why I told them to give us three days. Olivia should feel better by tomorrow and they assure me the permanency drug will be done by tomorrow and then we will be immortal."

"I am unsure that I want to become immortal….longer life is fine but no end at all, how can that be anything but terrifying."

Ronald was caressing Olivia's face. "Not to me brother…I envision a great deal of pleasurable things for an eternity."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond, but her voice sounded so small and far away. "Let me go."

Ronald gave her a straw to take some water in. "Why on earth would I do that my dear, when I have moved heaven and earth to bring you to me. We will have an eternity together soon darling and the pain will dissipate by tomorrow. Sleep now and I will come back to see you later."

M watched, as he signaled the doctor to give her a sedative and then the pain eased as did her consciousness. Just before the drug took her completely down the rabbit hole, Ronald whispered into her ear. "I've been waiting for you for over 50 years my love…you are mine."

* * *

The next morning, Bond and Minerva apparated into M's office, much to the surprise of Tanner.

"How are the preparations coming along Tanner?"

"Well, ma'am we have a plane standing by and Q and I are ready to go with the two of you. I have been in contact with a Mr. Jones and a Dr. Owen Harper at Torchwood. They were unaware of the power theft. Jack Harkness is due to return to Cardiff later today and the three of them will meet with us. I was given coordinates."

Minerva frowned. "I will be taking my own way to Cardiff and Bond wishes to accompany me. We will strike at the facility as soon as I hear from my people. We will wait for word from them here and then will join you in Cardiff."

Tanner looked confused but Bond explains. "She will apparate us there immediately…it will only take seconds to join you but she will need a video display of the location so that she can visualize it…correct?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, exactly right 007. Some of my friends may join me but it will only be in absolute dire circumstances that I will call on them. There is far too much odd magic and mayhem near this strange rift to risk too much of our power against such an unknown. I dare say that some of my fellow teachers will be motivated by scientific curiosity."

Tanner said his goodbyes and went to collect Q and 6 armed agents to fly to Cardiff.

Minerva frowned. "I don't think that armed men will be able to do much in this situation and may make it worse. All they can do is kill the muggle scientists that work for the Wilson's and maybe innocent bystanders."

Bond checked his own gun and extra ammunition clips in his pockets. Bond's dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt and pullover. Minerva was also dressed like this or appeared to be by magical means.

Bond went out and got some breakfast for the two of them, while they await an owl to arrive from Hogwarts. It all sounded daft and Bond occasionally had to pinch himself to prove that it was not all a drug or alcohol induced dream.

Bond wished it was a dream and have M sitting behind her desk, pissed at him when he returned with the food.

M's cousin Minerva was a wonderful and intriguing woman. She had given Bond great insight into the woman he admired and possibly loved more than anyone alive.

Action was what he craved now…Bond wanted to smash a fist into the faces of both the Wilson men.

When Bond returned there are two men in the office with Minerva. They were both at Whitehall the day before, after M was taken. They looked at Bond and frowned, suddenly vanishing before his eyes.

"Did I scare them away?"

"No…of course not. They do not like to meddle in the affairs of muggles and this is a quandary. I have only to twist this ring and say the words and they will come to our aid in dire circumstances only."

Bond looked at the silver ring that Minerva now wore on her right hand.

"Does this mean we are free to leave now? We will beat Q and Tanner to Cardiff. You and I can go straight to M if you can feel her through your bracelet."

"Calm yourself Bond…she's sleeping now. I will know when we need to rush and I will need to rest some when we get there. Let's eat and then we will contact Tanner and meet them there. The potion was from our world but mixed with something else. There is unfortunately no antidote for it but there may be something we can do for her in our world once we see what has been done since."

* * *

Cardiff, Wales.

Jack took the lift down into the hub, to see the serious face of his lover Ianto.

"What no welcome home kiss?"

"Jack we have some serious guests coming…MI6 is on it's way."

"Really, to what do we owe the invasion of special branch?"

"Apparently their head…M has been abducted and is being experimented on here in Cardiff by an installation that is siphoning off power from the rift…how they know about all of this is beyond..."

"M! She's here and she's been taken by who?"

"You know that M is a woman?"

"Yes…of course she and I go way back."

"How far back and how close were you?"

Jack smiled his devastatingly handsome smile and pulled Ianto into a searing kiss.

"Not what you think…my love but if she had said yes."

"Why is that always the case with you Jack? I cannot compete with such a past."

"Who is asking you to compete? Not me. When does MI6 arrive?"

"Soon. Are we just allowing them in?"

"Not the armed men that will accompany them but the agents in charge yes. If they were able to access the files on us then they know all there is to know now…we will help them on the condition that they bury that information and leave us alone. We have to save her…I owe her one and I don't want anything bad to happen to M."

"Really…what did she do?"

"Top secret."

"What does she look like? Wait let me guess…she is a stunning blond woman, smart a good drinker, brave, loyal, it is your type you have to admit."

Jack smiled as Ianto described the delectable woman that Jack met all those years ago. He was not wrong and Jack got suddenly lost in a memory….

_1968 London_

_Jack was chasing a rogue mutant creäture that had no business being on earth, when it ducked into a pub._

_Jack followed, his long coat billowing as he ran on this windy spring day._

_Flinging open the door of the pub to see his prey lying on the ground, at the feet of a petite blond in a purple and green striped mini dress and white boots to just under her knees._

_"Well I was wondering when I would finally get to see one of these."_

_"I'm not sure I know what you mean miss?"_

_"Jenkins…Olivia Jenkins. Do you need some help getting this thing out of here before the lunch rush and my mark arrives?"_

_"It will be faster with another set of hands…even some as small and lovely as yours."_

_Olivia smirked at him. "You're trying too hard and I am not available for extra circulars."_

_The two of them drag the mutant out to the back alley and Jack radioed for pick up._

_"You on a mission?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I help you, now that you have most graciously helped me?"_

_"I don't know…my employers may not like another group's interference."_

_"How do you know I am from another group? I to could work for 5 or 6 too."_

_"No…I would know if you did…I am good at observing things."_

_"I bet you are…how about we have a drink?"_

_"All right…I have time before…"_

_"Who are you after?"_

_"You know I can't tell you that…nice try."_

_"You can't blame a guy for trying around such a pretty woman."_

_"I told you…lay off the flirty play act."_

_"Me…act…you wound me madame…I have been around this world enough to recognize beauty in many forms shapes and sizes and you are beauty pure and simple…anyone with eyes should see that."_

_"Getting better…how often have you used that one?"_

_Jack smirked at the perceptive woman, beside him at the bar sipping her gin and tonic. "Well, Olivia Jenkins you never asked my name…so I assume you are not interested and have a husband or boyfriend that has you heart in his hands at this moment in time."_

_"Yes I do, and you are Jack Harkness of Torchwood."_

_Jack pulls back surprised. "How…did you?"_

_The smirk on her face endeared her to him even more than her physical appearance._

_"I read a lot and have been working in the basement on old files for analysis. Jack Harkness has been in the records for over a hundred years….a relative of yours…or you do not age?"_

_The blasé way in which she makes her assumptions makes him stare into her eyes closer. No she is a human but there is something about her._

_"How do you? Why are you not surprised?"_

_"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."_

_"I gave him that line you know."_

_Olivia erupted into laughter…deep throaty…sexy laughter. There were moments when looking at her that his perception of her changed._

_One second she was a pretty lady, a bit short and chubby with an hourglass figure that longed for the corsets of that last century, and looked out of place in the late 60's fashion of the day._

_Jack knows that she was not young, but there was a youthfulness about her. She seemed demure and yet she knew things…many things._

_There is the occasional flash of something alluring to the point of obsession with her…he wants her desperately but she is not his to have._

_If any one of these mortals ever truly watched her…really observed her and paid any attention beyond the first scan for surface beauty they would fall for her and she does not realize she has this power this yet._

_That or it is because physical attention is not what she wants from him…if she wanted him he would know it instantly and they would spend the next few days or even weeks together if Jack had the choice._

_This one was worth watching and Olivia was observing and cataloguing everything about him, that she can discern from her sly glances. Classifying it all for future use._

_"You have a power about you Olivia and you are incredibly beautiful…don't ever think that you are not."_

_Olivia looked at him with confusion on her face. The sincerity in his voice changed the lighthearted bantering they were having into something deeper._

_"You, Jack Harkness are a sway-er of minds…a manipulator for your own gain."_

_"Yes, I am that but I am also deadly serious about you…I would love to see you again."_

_"I do not think that is a good idea…I am engaged."_

_"Maybe when we meet again in the distant future?"_

_"I could be 50 and I think you would look just as you do today."_

_"Your age will not change the way I feel about you in this moment in time and space."_

_"I wish normal humans were as open minded as you Jack."_

_"Someday maybe they will be…like when you are running the show at MI6."_

_"ME! Don't be ridiculous…a woman as M? I can't imagine that."_

_"The times they are a changin my dear, and you could very well be the first and best…you seem unfazed by the strange and unusual that live in the shadows of your world. Why is that I wonder?"_

_"I will only say that it hits close to home…and I keep an open mind in all things."_

_"Olivia Jenkins…I hope your mission here today goes well and I will be at this club tonight if you care to drop in for a drink or 5…no ulterior motives on my part…just your company."_

_Jack hands her a card and pays for their drinks._

_"I will consider it on the condition that you tell me about that thing we just removed from here."_

_"It's a date."_

"No, it's an inquiry."

_Jack laughs and turns to leave the pub._

_The two of them did meet for drinks and got stinking drunk…he tried to kiss her but she pushed him away…loyal to a fault but still enjoying his attention._

_Olivia pried from him the information she wanted about the mutant, but Jack knew that it would never see the desk of her superiors…she was collecting this for personal reasons._

_The attention of another male always inspired insecure human women. Not that Olivia was insecure, she just needed an extra push in the right direction. Jack hoped he could inspire her to the greatness that she was more than qualified to have and that the husband didn't try to hold her back._

* * *

"You just got lost in her again didn't you Jack?"

Jack looked back at his lover and smiled. "So much time…so many memories…they do take over from time to time."

"Yes, and by the smile on your lips, I say that you were more than just friends."

"I wish!"

"She actually said no to the great Jack Harkness?"

"Yes, she did. M had a fiancé and is loyal to a frustrating degree…believe me… cold showers were definitely needed"

Ianto received at text. "They're here."

"I will go up and fetch them…It is not nice to keep MI6 waiting."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke as two people were about to place her in a bath. "What…where am I?"

"You are in Cardiff ma'am. Just go easy…you will feel much better once you're clean."

The two women removed her from the bath and toweled her off. They brought a box forward within it was a small navy blue dress slip. The dark haired woman moved towards M and placed it over her head and let it cascade down her shivering body.

"This is hardly hospital attire…where am I exactly in Cardiff."

One of the nurses smirked. "Save your questions for the bosses ma'am. Come, sit so we can do your hair."

The women dragged a brush through her strawberry blonde locks.

Hair…damn them…my hair is long again…M sighed, exasperated as she remembered the painful searing of the drugs and the bright light shining in her eyes. She involuntarily shivered, as she remembered that Ronald Wilson's hands were on her and his lips on her mouth.

"I don't suppose one of you would be kind enough to get me a mobile?"

"No ma'am and if you don't behave yourself we are to restrain you."

The two women looked at the clock and quickly moved her to the bed. Damn it! He must be on his way soon. M dreaded the confrontation to come.

There are steps in the hall and M cringed for what was coming next.

The door opened to reveal the smiling face of Ronald followed by the less amused face of his younger brother Joseph.

"My darling you are awake and looking lovely after your bath…leave us please and prepare and bring us the next serum please."

The two women leave, as M pulled the blanket up to her neck, trying to shield herself from his gaze.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like crap…go to hell Ronald Wilson."

"Still a mouth on you…I always admired your spunk."

"And I always liked your brother better…and by the looks of him now, I still do."

Ronald's face contorted into a rage, as he turned to look into the smiling face of his younger brother.

"He is not for you Olivia."

"Why not…you did this to get to me and Minerva…you crave power and she is the one with that…why can I not have the kinder gentler man who is your brother."

M was attempting to push him off guard and hopefully cause a war between the two men.

"You are not a witch?"

"Of course not you fool…if I was I would have turned you into a frog long ago."

"ENOUGH! I am going to have you…nothing can stop that now!"

Ronald pulled the blanket off her and raked his eyes over her lecherously. Joseph grabbed his arm before he touched M.

"I told you so Ronald…years ago…I alway knew she was not a witch and I alway liked her…not to the obsession that consumes you but I do not want to see her hurt by your cruel hands."

The two began to push and shove, but a nurse arrived and they stop, collected themselves before taking the drug from the woman and asking her to leave.

"What is this one for? Will it make me fall in love with you Ronald or will it change my hair colour to something you would prefer in this bizarre fantasy world?"

"This darling will continue to take away your age and make the change permanent. Not even the witchcraft of your cousin, who will be arriving the day after tomorrow will be able to change you back."

"I don't want it…it's a mutation of all that is natural."

"Be serious Olivia…who wouldn't want to be young again? All the aches and pains of age erased…beauty…immortality."

"Immortality…sounds terrible don't you agree Joseph…you were always the practical one along with being nicer and much more attractive."

Joseph smiles and looks down on her. "You are a very smart woman but you will not be able to manipulate me that easily."

"Really…but what if I just want to make your cruel evil older brother go further into the depths of insanity…would you not insert yourself to at least save him from himself?"

Joseph frowns as he ponders her question and looks at the face of his brother who is now injecting her with the syringe.

"If you attempt to rape me Ronald I promise to yell your brother's name every time you force me to bed. I will try to picture him pleasuring me as you force me…I will never think of you…ever."

The mad contortions crossing the face of Ronald Wilson begin to disturb Joseph further.

"Stop it Olivia. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I know Joseph and that is why I like you, why I have always loved you."

Ronald lost it and began throwing things around the room in a rage. He punched his brother in the face and Joseph fell to the floor. Olivia jumped out of the bed and swung the closest object she could find at Ronald's turned head.

* * *

Tanner and Q had settled into the hub at Torchwood and apprised them of the situation.

Jack and Ianto were still reeling from that fact that there were real witches, earth people, actual humans with witching powers.

Bond and Minerva apparated into the hub shortly after. Minerva was on edge, and therefore so was Bond.

"Oli…M is in distress…something is happening?"

Jack brings up a display on the city. "Where…do you know?"

"I can find her but I cannot risk magic to take us there without knowing the layout of the facility."

Bond looks at Q and Ianto busily typing into the computers. Q looks up. "I think I have traced the power thefts to an area. Here…"

Q pointed at the map.

Jack looked and frowned. "Is that as close as you can get us to Olivia?"

Ianto nodded in agreement with Q. "It seems by these cctv feeds, that one of our past inmates has headed to the same area regularly…a Silurian."

The others looked at the picture in shock at the creäture from beyond the rift.

Bond was in shock by the fact that his man, Jack knew M's name. He let it slip in front of...well... Minerva had called her by that name also in front of Tanner. As far as Bond knew Tanner knew already, but the new Q didn't.

Minerva sensed Bond's distress from Harkness' use of her cousin's name.

"M…let's try to keep to her title please. I know she would appreciate it. That creäture is horrid and here I thought house elves were shocking when I first saw them."

Jack smiled his stunningly charming smile at Minerva. "Sorry about the slip and I know of many that look worse ma'am."

"Ok I will go with Minerva and Bond…we will stay in contact and hopefully not need the extra fire power. You two close down their access to the rift once and for all."

Jack grabbed his gun and the three entered the lift, leaving Tanner to help with coordination from there.

They exited the building and Bond spoke with the armed unit outside that came with Tanner. They will follow at a distance to the site and hang back until called.

Minerva walked forward extending her arm that had the matching bracelet of her dear cousin, using it to guide her. Bond and Jack followed along.

"How long have you been a 00 for MI6?"

"A few years. How long have you been the head of a secret organization?"

Jack smiled. "Too long."

"How do you know M?"

Jack smiled a sly smile in the handsome agent's direction. "What does that matter?"

Bond tensed and grit his teeth. "Just wanted to know…saw pictures of you from the 1800's so I will ask again how long and in what capacity did you meet M and are you a danger."

"Many believe that I am a danger, but to her…never."

Bond would like to wipe the infuriating, knowing smirk of the arrogant bastards face. "So you were involved?"

"Once…I found her in a pub and she had incapacitated a mutant that I was chasing…we went for drinks back in 1968."

Bond watched as a far away look crossed the man's face. "I thought she was married by then?"

Minerva turned back and rolled her eyes at the two alpha males jousting with each other. "Would you stop leading him on Jack…you and I both know that you only had drinks together and that she told you she was engaged. Stop tormenting the poor agent…he is hopelessly in love with her."

"And I wait…how do you know all this anyway…crystal ball?"

"We are closer than sisters…we speak often and she thought I should know about a secret organization called Torchwood and the immortal man who hit on her in a pub. Besides you're spending time in a relationship with that nice Mr. Jones now as it is?"

"You are a wealth of perception and information…I can now see the family resemblance."

Bond smiled at Minerva and then turned back to Jack. "Did you switch sides after she rejected you?"

Jack winked at Minerva as he told Bond. "Who says I switched sides."

Bond frowned as Minerva waved her hand and wand towards a building in front of them. It was an old warehouse.

Bond and Jack moved cautiously to the door and stood on either side as Minerva waited with her wand ready.

"She is in distress we need to get to her soon…try not to kill them all…we need to know what they did to her if we are to reverse it."

Jack looked serious for once. "What do you mean…I thought they just kidnapped her?"

"Ronald Wilson dumped a potion in her mouth and she appeared to become younger before they disappeared."

"Olivia is young again?"

Bond nods and grips his gun tightly. "Let's just get her back and deal with all that later."

"You're right…ready?"

"Yes."

Jack knocked on the door and waited…nothing. Then he turned the knob and swung the door open. He smiled as he looked back at his comrades.

"Well, that was easier than expected…I wonder what surprises we will find inside?"

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Ronald turned in time to see a metal pole headed towards him awkwardly. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him, as the lights flickered and alarms began to sound in the building.

Olivia was pulled off-balance and into the maniacs arms. She began hitting him with all the strength she could muster, but the drugs were beginning to take hold. The room was spinning and alarms ringing out.

Ronald pushed her down on the bed and began to take off his clothes. It was time and he was not going to wait any longer.

Joseph came to, and began to get up. The first thing he saw was his brother disrobing and Olivia struggling on the bed in an absolute panic.

"STOP!"

Ronald turned to his brother's voice and with a snarl he yelled. "Leave the room…I am taking her now…I have waited 50 years and you are not going to come between us."

Joseph didn't know what to do. He was his brother and they had been through everything together.

Shots were heard in the corridor and suddenly the bright light of a magic wand threw the door open and hitting Joseph to the floor again.

The witch had arrived.

Minerva saw Joseph and stupefied him as Jack ran in around her. Jack ran and grabbed Ronald off Olivia.

Jack tossed Ronald to the floor and looked down on the panicked face of Olivia.

"It's all right Olivia…we've got you now." Jack picked Olivia up and cradled her in his arms.

Ronald was beyond all reason and looked at Minerva in disgust. "You bitch! Again you come between us."

"That would be witch not bitch and I would remain still if I were you."

Olivia reached her hand up to touch Jack's face. "Jack…is that you?"

Bond entered after running the halls, moving all the occupants to the exit and into the waiting arms of the MI6 team.

Bond took in the scene and his heart clenched, as he saw a young M being cradled in Jack's arms. The wonder in M's expression as she recognized Jack practically does Bond in.

"It's me Olivia and you were right."

Olivia smiled. "About what?"

"It had been 50 years since I've seen you and I do look the same, but then so do you."

Olivia chuckled as she turned to look at her cousin and reach out her hand to her. Minerva smiled and took her hand.

Ronald took the momentary distraction to lunge at Minerva. Bond pulled her out-of-the-way and landed a punch to the man's face, making him crumble to the floor in a heap.

Olivia looked at Bond. "I thought I told you to keep my cousin away and safe."

"You did ma'am but she told me we were coming and she magically kidnapped me to Cardiff."

"Minerva…you always find a way…countermanding my orders…so stubborn."

Jack still held Olivia much to the dismay of Bond who grabbed Ronald off the floor to drag him out.

"Bond…let me." Minerva said a few words and the two Wilson men levitated and floated to the door.

Olivia began to cry out in pain and Bond rushed to her side. "M…what's wrong?"

"Second injection…to make…me…immortal."

Olivia grabbed Jack's coat and pulled him towards her face and whispered. "I don't…want…to…be."

Olivia passed out in his arms and Jack headed for the door with Bond close behind. Jack was as panicked as Bond, as he ran along behind him to the car opening the door.

"What did she say?" Bond asked.

"She doesn't want to be like me…I don't blame her but it would be…"

"Nice…you want her to be immortal so you can be together."

"It would be less lonely…even if we do not remain together but to know she is out there and 300 years later I could track Olivia down and we could meet in a pub and share stories. Listen…I do not advertise to the world that I cannot die and I expect you people to respect that."

"If you help her I would promise you the moon."

Jack winked at Bond. "Ooooh and I bet you say that to all the girls…smooth talker."

Bond smirked as Minerva climbed in after depositing the Wilson's in with the MI6 agents.

"I do hope you two are getting along and I do not have to immobilize you when you should be getting us back to your hub. You have a doctor on call correct?"

Jack nodded to her as he hit his communicator. "Owen I need you ready to assist a woman as soon as we arrive."

Bond looked at Minerva in the back cradling her cousin's head in her lap. "What if Torchwood cannot do anything for her?"

"Then I will take her to Hogwarts but I doubt magic will be able to do anything to heal this. I found a syringe on the floor and will send it to Severus as soon as I can. An owl will be at the entrance to the hub by the time we arrive."

Jack looked confused. "An owl?"

Bond smiled. "Magical post but I do hope it is as fast as email."

"I will use a spell to make it instantaneous."

Olivia stirred and crumples into a ball, groaning. All of the lines on her face are vanishing and her skin is pink and new as she sweats through the cramps. Bond watched her with rapt attention from the front passenger seat.

Minerva looked down on her cousin wishing that she had a blanket to cover her. The small slip she was wearing leaves little to the imagination. Ronald wanted her dressed like this.

Olivia suddenly cried out in pain and Bond's worried look is reflected on both Minerva's and Jack's faces.

Bond turned to look at Jack. "Drive faster."

They arrived at the hub and Bond jumped out to take Olivia in his arms this time, as Jack helped Minerva from the vehicle and she spoke to an owl. Bond ran into the lift and descended into the hub to a waiting doctor.

Bond put her on the table and the doctor began to examine her. Bond cannot get over her appearance.

The doctor shouts questions at Bond as he helped restrain her, while an IV needle into her vein and a blood sample taken from the other. The doctor was joined by Q and they look at her blood through the microscope to see what was happening to her.

M comes in and out of consciousness and saw the worried face of James Bond. Even more surprising to her she felt him holding her hand.

Minerva joined James' side as the contents of her blood are discussed. Minerva moved away and asked Tanner to go pick up a Madame Pomfrey from the train station and he and Ianto go.

Jack asked Minerva who was coming and she explained to the lot of them that Madame Pomfrey was a wizard healer and she will bring the analysis of the drugs in M's system back to Hogwarts. By magical means she would be at the train station in Cardiff in very little time.

Owen stepped forward and said that whatever was happening was not complete so there may still be time to reverse the procedure. "Does M wish to retain the youth or completely reverse the procedure?"

Jack looked down on her on the table. "She told me she does not want to be immortal not that she's opposed to being young."

Minerva frowned. "I know my cousin and I do not think that she is vain enough to want something this unnatural to happen to herself. However, that being said she will learn to live with it as long as immortality is off the table as Mr. Harkness said."

Minerva and Jack looked to Bond. "What…I do not care if she is young or old…I felt this way about her before and that is not going to change anytime soon."

Owen came forward with Q. "The youth process is not stabilizing if you could question the men that did this it may help some."

Jack and Bond look at each other and nod. "We will go do that…Q please come with us."

"If you are a relative ma'am perhaps a stable DNA sample from you may help."

"I have a sample of her DNA right here…this bracelet has a drop of her blood and a hair from when we were 16."

"I'm afraid it will have to be replaced later for your jewelry, because I will have to destroy it."

"If it will help I don't care."

Bond and Jack went to visit the Wilson brothers, as Tanner and Ianto returned with a woman in the 19th century clothing, that witches seemed to enjoy wearing.

"Minerva…what has happened?"

Minerva told her friend, who then joined the doctor to examine Olivia. Owen asked her if she was able to get the DNA out of the artifact any easier than he could, and she nodded and used her wand to assist.

Owen's amazed at the process and the two of them began to discuss medical issues while Minerva brushed the now long hair from her cousin's brow.

"Olivia what will we do…I cannot imagine a life without you. We have been together since birth."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. "Minerva…you're still here?"

"Yes…yes I am here."

"I feel like shit."

Minerva laughs. "I know darling, but you look fantastic."

Olivia laughed but it turned quickly into a cough. "Will this kill me?"

"We don't know…there is a doctor and a magic healer here to assist but it is not slowing down."

"It…it was suppose to stop…today they were adding immortality to the mix. Joseph said it was the first time they ever took so many years off…I am the experimental bunny for an immortality curse."

"Yes, well that does complicate the matter love. Jack says he wouldn't mind you being immortal with him."

Olivia chuckled again, trying to ignore the discomfort of her mutating body.

"I bet he would…but I couldn't bear it…I had a hard enough time losing Nigel. Can you imagine everyone you have ever knew or loved…died before your eyes?"

"No and you will not have to. Q, Jack and Bond have gone to get information from the Wilson's and we will do something."

"Here I'm, younger and I cannot even enjoy it."

"Yes…looks more painful than aging."

"It bloody well is. How old am I now?"

"You look like you are around 30, but you looked older when we found you so you're still ageing in reverse."

Madame Pomfrey and Owen stepped forward. Owen looked down on Olivia and checks her pupils with a light. "Since you are conscious we would like to discuss a blood transfusion to slow the drug coursing through you. Madame Pomfrey informs me that you are a match Professor. If we were to cycle the blood between the two of you, it should slow the process, but it may also work as it is on her, on you."

Minerva looked to Pomfrey. "Really…you think it will help Olivia…stop the speed of the process?"

"Yes Minerva but it will be extremely painful for you and you will go through the same thing as her. We believe that it will stop her progress and equalize between the two of you, however her blood will be infused with your magical abilities also."

"Olivia has always had those abilities she had just never had the training."

Olivia looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"The day in the woods after I told you…remember. You made a flower grow without the use of a wand and only a witch can do that."

"Really…why did you never tell me?"

"You said you wanted to stay in the muggle world."

"I remember that…you don't have to put yourself through this Minerva."

"But I will Olivia…I have to…blood sisters remember."

The doctor prepared Minerva and laid her out beside her cousin they work the direct transfusion taking blood from Minerva and into Olivia and then back to Minerva.

This is how it appeared when Q, Bond and Jack returned to see Minerva convulsing until the witch healer did a spell to calm the churning bodies of the two women.

Owen moved to speak with them. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not really Owen…there was a magic potion but it was augmented with god knows what. Have you stabilized her?"

"No, she was going to continue to age in reverse. I do think that the immortality serum jump started the age reversal again. Madame Pomfrey was able to magically remove some of the elements and believes that if we equalize it between the two women it will burn itself out and leave them both younger."

Bond heaved a sigh as he looked down from the riser over the medical bay, on the two women. Minerva had begun to change.

"It's working already."

Jack sighed. "The only problem with immortality is that you have to die once to find out it has happened so the test is a bitch to say the least."

"That is not going to happen on my watch. M does not die today…she just can't." Bond pointed down at Minerva as they watched her hair regain colour and her body began to change.

The healer from Hogwarts stood between them chanting in latin and waving her wand over the two.

Tanner and Ianto joined them above the medical area and watched on in amazement at the swirling magic before them.

Jack grasped a shoulder of Bond's and Q's. "Fella's if you have ever been praying men…then I think this is the opportune moment."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The two women stabilized over the course of the next few hours. Bond and Tanner discussed options and Tanner decided to return to London, now that M had been found.

The Wilson brothers would be transported to base to undergo testing. Scientists would be intrigued by what they had done to themselves.

Bond, Jack, Q and Ianto sit in the lounge drinking beer. Ianto leaned forward and looked at the MI6 agents. "So witches are real?"

Q responded. "So are aliens and trains dimensional beings?"

Jack smirked. "Don't forget charming immortals that help save the planet regularly."

Bond chugged back his beer and took another. "00 agents that save the day seem almost common in comparison. Care to tell us about meeting M, 46 years ago?"

"I don't know...I don't like to kiss and tell."

Bond growled at him and Jack just laughed. "How long Bond?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with M?"

"Not as long as you but I'm not as fickle either." Bond snapped back.

"Whoa now...that's not nice...I would have stayed with her if she would have graced me with anything more than a stolen kiss. I tried...she was in love with another and I respected that. If she loves you I will not intrude on that."

"Good."

"Besides...I think witches are intriguing."

Ianto frowned. "What about us?"

"What about us Ianto? I cannot be contained as you so often tell me. I've always felt that there was enough love to go around, between myself and many people."

Bond frowned. "That sounds so reassuring. I will be escorting Minerva and M back to London as soon as possible. I don't think you need fear his fickle nature for long Ianto."

Q smiled. "So 007…you have been hiding your feelings for M very well. Not even Tanner guessed that you were smitten with her."

"I tried not to be obvious…it's not like anything has come from it…I just found out from Minerva that she is sweet on me also…although you couldn't what with Jack whisking her off her feet the second he sees her again."

"Hey…I just had to get that ass off of her before he had time to force himself on her. You were somewhere else gathering the other baddies, while Minerva froze them in place. That was amazing by the way. I really want to visit this magic world. I wonder if they will allow us in?"

"I don't know. but they will let M in, because apparently, us referring to her as a witch all these years is actually a fact."

Q laughed. "I wonder if she will undergo training now that she knows she can. I cannot imagine a magical boss. One who can pop in anywhere she wants and peer over your shoulder while you work."

Jack laughed. "That would be terrible for you Bond…imagine her showing up as you are seducing a femme fatale on the job and poof! The lovely M is beside you giving you pointers…very distracting, indeed."

Madame Pomfrey entered the room smiling as Owen followed.

"I will be leaving now. Minerva knows how to reach me should she need anything more. Please give this to both women in 12 hours once they wake up. I suggest by looking at the lot of you that you could do with some much needed sleep."

Bond stood and extended a hand to the healer. "Thank you very much for your help."

The witch smiled and pulled her wand out of her sleeve, as she quickly disappeared before their eyes. The other men all look shocked at the suddenness of her disappearance.

Bond smiled. "That is very dizzying when you do it but man it is the fastest way to travel."

The men enter the bunk area to get some sleep. Hopefully by the time the ladies awoke they would be healthy and rested as well.

* * *

M woke with a pounding headache in an unfamiliar place…grey…sterile…machines. She turned to the side, and saw the familiar auburn hair of Minerva. Wait…grey…white…they are old women now.

Christ…it rushed back and she tried to sit up…her legs…everything was different…she tingled all over.

Minerva groaned and turned to look at the blond head of her dear cousin, peering at her. There was a tingling sensation throughout her body and her cousin was sitting up staring at her with a crooked smile.

"You were always hard to wake up in the morning Minerva. How do you manage to get up early to teach students?"

Minerva sat up and turned to face her. "How do you manage to keep all these muggle agents in line? Seems to me they all fall helplessly in love with you…Nigel must have been beside himself in jealousy."

"Ha…he didn't know and there were never really many of them that tried anything. I usually just intimidate those that did and they stopped drooling over me and moved on…like what you do with all the young students at Hogwarts."

"We are a pair. I think you need to take some time away from work Olivia…you need to come to Hogwarts with me and see and learn about your magical side."

"How could you not tell me? I have never felt…different but when we were together…I assumed it was you. Was it the day she asked me to make cookies with her?"

"Yes, my mother told me. She told me of the owl and that you received an invitation to Hogwarts but that it arrived at our home when you were visiting on our 11th summer…my father declined on your behalf because he did not want your parents to lose you. She also told me that she tested you herself and you did not drop the wand that she asked you to hand her…it would have practically burnt you but you absorbed the power."

"So I am a witch?"

"You could be a witch if you would like but you would have to leave the muggle world behind and I don't think you could do that Olivia. Sorry M. Bond is here somewhere and that flirty Jack…they know your real name but others do not or have chosen to ignore our slips."

"I will visit your world…after this I am due some time away. Gareth Mallory has been pestering me to step aside. I think I will throw the man in the hot seat and see how he manages. How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"I know…in the muggle world they will be shocked even in my world some will be also but Madame Pomfrey will tell them what happened and why I just lost about 30 years off my person. There is colour in our hair again…that is the strangest part. I feel as if I have been grey for half my life."

"With some of the things we have faced that is not surprising Minerva."

"I know and there is something happening in our world…bad things are on the rise again. It is almost time for the boy who lived to come to school."

"You think the trouble will follow him?"

"Dumbledore does and that is good enough for me. Speaking of which I must send and owl asking permission for you to come in a few days but first we have some shopping to do in London."

"I need a shower first…can you make me a suit that fits dear cousin so I do not have to stay in this ridiculous slip he had me wear."

"Yes of course…navy?"

"Yes please…white blouse…and shoes etc."

Minerva looks at the bedside table finds her wand and says a few words. Proper business clothes materialize for them both.

"Let's go find a shower…maybe Jack and Bond will be awake and sober by then."

"What makes you think they were drunk Olivia?"

"They sat and watched us materialize into our present… selves and they knew we had survived…I don't doubt they drank in celebration."

"That and two of them are infatuated with you my dear and now…well, Jack thought you might end up immortal and the look that crossed his face…"

"Really? Jack? I would have thought Bond…"

"Bond loves you…did you know that? I think you did but you refused to face it. Well, my dear cousin now you will have too."

"Why? What makes you say he feels that way? Did you put a spell on him?"

"No…don't be insulting Liv…it is written all over his handsome face…he was too shy to say anything. Bond has been building his courage since Nigel passed to approach you."

"Really?"

The two women explored one door and corridor and find showers like those you would find in an athletic centre or dormitory.

They showered and dressed, still not having heard or seen anyone else. The time did only say 6 am.

"I would like to apparate us to London but we really should tell them first." Minerva said.

"Minerva I have not eaten in days and I am starving…let's find them and get someone to make us breakfast."

"What if they are under the weather due to drink?"

"Even better…punishment for getting that way while we lay in hospital beds cramping in agony. What did your friend do to us to take the pain away?"

"I assume the spell she chanted took it away but I am not a healer so I will have to ask her how she managed it."

"I look forward to meeting her and thanking her for doing it…it was horrible before she came and I don't think our muggle painkillers were doing anything for me but making my stomach feel worse."

The two enter the dorm area to see the forms of 5 sleeping men…snoring. Tanner must have gone back to London.

Minerva took her wand and held it in front of her mouth to amplify her words. "GOOD MORNING GENTLEMEN!"

The men jumped up, alert and ready for action, as Olivia frowned grasping her cousin's arm at the noise.

"Minerva it is not wise to startle men that kill people for a living."

"Oh…right. Sorry gentlemen but we are hungry."

Jack stood placing a hand on his brow and swayed a bit. He lurched for M and wrapped her in a hug fast, because he could see Bond rising to his feet with a scowl on his face.

"You two beautiful women are a sight for extremely sore eyes. Ianto…Owen could you please go to our favourite breakfast place and bring us the works."

The two stumbled to their feet and headed up the lift. Q rolled over in his bunk and continued to snore as Bond approached Minerva to wrap her in a hug.

"Thank you…for everything." Bond said with genuine happiness.

Minerva laughed in surprise by his affection. Olivia was still wrapped in Jack's arms and looked confused as she saw her agent hug her cousin.

Olivia wondered just how close the two of them have become in such a short while. A twinge of jealousy sprang to life in the centre of her chest.

Jack released M as he felt her pull away and stare at Bond. She likes this one…my...my how unprofessional.

"Ok Bond…switch, my turn with the sexy ginger."

Minerva laughed again and blushed as the men changed position. Jack wrapped her in a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I think those two have some issues to work out. How are you feeling?"

"Better than new…but hungry."

"Wait…your healing friend gave us this for you to have when you woke."

Jack handed a vile to each women and they drank the contents. Minerva took the bottles and magically sent them elsewhere.

"Madame Pomfrey will now know we are up and about and that we have taken the medicine." Minerva explained.

The two of them left for the common eating area, leaving Bond holding on to Olivia for dear life.

"M…M, I was so worried…this has been the most amazingly terrifying 3 days of my entire life."

"For me also. Bond you should really let me go now…It doesn't look right."

"But it feels right M. I have been in love with you for years and I am not waiting silently by while obsessive ex-lovers and immortals get between what could be the greatest romance this world has ever seen."

M laughed. "What! Are you still drunk 007?"

Suddenly Q rolled over with one eye open and exclaimed. "He is right M. The two of you work…all that bickering to disguise sexual tension is like text-book television plots…it has to end. Realistically it ends with the mother and father figure finding each other. Now even more so as James will not allow another suitor near you…he has staked his claim on you over the years and none in our office would dare to challenge him on it."

"So I don't get any say in this at all Q?"

"Of course you do M. If you want to fool around with any others they will oblige you M but Bond will likely threaten or kill them so all your other relationships fail. Leaving you despondent and thinking that you are unworthy or unattractive…none of which are true but you get the direction I am getting at."

"Yes I do but I refuse to jump into a relationship with one of my agents."

"How about we just start with a dinner then?"

M smiled in spite of the ridiculousness of everything going on around her. "Dinner would be nice."

Q stood and patted them both on the shoulder. "There that wasn't that hard was it?"

Bond smiles at Q and they leave the room to go have breakfast.

The group ate in relative silence until Jack began eyeing Olivia across the table.

"So…M…are you free?"

"Free?"

"Are you going to take the plunge with pretty boy, handsome eyes over here or do you think you, or Minerva might like to give Jacky-boy a try?"

Ianto practically choked on his toast as he glared at his lover, stood up and left the room in a huff.

Minerva looked shocked between Jack and her cousin. Jack's hand rested on her knee under the table and gives her a squeeze as they wait for Olivia's answer.

"Jack…you and I were not meant to be. Although you did inspire me and I have to thank you for that."

"I can think of a few ways you could thank me."

Bond glared at Jack, his hands forming fists.

"Really Jack…stop tormenting Bond and coming onto me, while your hand makes its way up my cousin's leg."

Minerva blushed unable to say anything from the shock of all this sexual tension.

"Still as sharp as ever I see. I do need you to keep eyes away from Torchwood. I have been dealing with grumbling from Whitehall and you…my beautiful woman can help keep them away."

"I will see what I can do for you Jack."

Minerva picked Jack's hand up off her leg and placed it on the table. "I will turn you into a toad if you do that again...young..."

Jack frowned. "But…I'm not young...I'm handsome…you're magical, intriguing, beautiful, a ginger, all the things I like best on this planet."

The table laughed as Q asked, "how are we getting back to London?"

Minerva stood. "If you would all stand together and hold on to each other I will apparate us to M's office."

Jack frowned. "What about me? I want to try riding the magic broomstick too."

Olivia laughed. "Oh, Jack…you will never change."

Jack suddenly pulled her into his arms. "I can't change and I'm immortal so if you ever get bored with pretty eyes over here…this is my special personal number."

Jack released Olivia and handed both her and Minerva his card.

"Minerva are you sure you can take all of us to my office…won't it be too much for you."

"After this breakfast and the invigoration of newfound youth…I think I can manage. Everyone link together and touch me concentrate on M's office interior for those of you that know it. Jack…you can wing it."

Jack smiled excitedly as does Q. The next dizzying moment, they are in M's office scaring Moneypenny and Tanner half out of their wits.

"M…Minerva…you look wonderful." Eve and Tanner beamed at the group.

"I am so happy to see you safe M." Tanner wrapped her in a hug.

Q excused himself to go to his lab.

Jack looked out the window of the office at the streets and river below. "Nice view M…I have some business to attend to here so I will say goodbye to you all. Be good ladies, and if you want to be bad…call the number on the card. James…it has been an adventure and watch our girls now will you."

"Interesting is not the word for this mission and I will always do my best to keep them safe, although they're magic…they may have to look after me once in awhile." James said.

Jack shook his hand and then kissed M and then Minerva fast and hard on the lips before leaving the group.

Minerva reclaimed herself after Jack's shocking kiss. "Olivia we need to go to Diagon alley and get supplies for you if you are to come to Hogwarts."

"I need to call the PM and Gareth Mallory first. Tanner I am taking a leave of absence for 2 months. Family reasons and I have no idea how to explain what has happened to me but I will allow your representative with the PM explain that I have gone to Hogwarts."

Minerva turned to the others. "Let's allow her some time for the calls shall we."

Tanner, Eve, Minerva and Bond moved to Eve's office. "I can't believe she is leaving…I don't like this and I am volunteering to be her bodyguard and stay with you."

"Bond…I know you will miss her but she will be better protected at the school than here. You can come with us to Diagon alley but you have to do your job here. I will arrange for you to visit her in the village nearby. She is a mature student getting private intense study from us if Dumbledore agrees and will be able to visit you on weekends so that you can take her for dinner."

"It will be a shock…more so than seeing her young, but M as a witch…that puts a new slant on her position at MI6."

"I know and she may have to give up this life if the PM does not agree. Our society has a non-interference policy with yours so she will be forbidden to do magic here."

Bond frowns. "You used magic in our world…why would it make a difference?"

"Sorry Bond but students of magic are not allowed to unless in dire circumstances. If a student does use magic our government knows about it and investigates the incident…it can lead to expulsion for minors using magic."

"M is no minor but I could see not letting her…even on a good day she would like to turn me into a toad."

Eve and Tanner laugh. "We would all be in trouble."

Bond smiles. "But traffic would no longer be an issue…M would not need a driver when she can pop in anywhere at anytime."

Tanner paled at the thought. "We would never be safe from her eyes...that is disconcerting. Professor do you think your physical changes have stabilized and you will age normally from this point on?"

"We will not know for a while I am afraid…I am dreading work…the students will have a laugh with all of this."

"Minerva…I never asked you what your magic speciality is. You mentioned your friend Snape is a potions expert…what is yours?"

"I will show you Bond."

Minerva walked to the door of Eve's office and turned walking back towards them and suddenly became a cat.

The three of them smiled in shock at the amazing transformation, as M walked out of her office to stare down at the floor with the rest of them.

"Minerva quit showing off. This is why I would never fool around with Nigel with an animal in the room…I always thought it would be you spying on us."

The others burst into laughter at the thought. Bond arched his eyebrow at M. "No fooling around with pets around…did you ever have a cat M?"

"Once when the children were young and I use to watch her for any signs of suddenly becoming one of my cousins."

Minerva became a human again. "My brothers were never that good at transfiguration but I can see why you would expect practical jokes from them…they were alway terrible little troublemakers. They loved teasing you...you couldn't fight back magically."

"M could you imagine the places agents could get if they could do that! I would never have to use an invitation again…I could slip in as a cat and find out combinations of safes information everything."

"Yes, Bond I can imagine the trouble you could get into. Tanner are the prisoners secured?"

"Yes ma'am. What are we going to do with them?"

"Minerva and I are going to speak with them and then we will inform the PM about moving them to a prison more suited for this type of crime. I will suggest that they be tried in Minerva's world and kept there for safety. It seems the best course of action."

"I will go with you M."

"Bond they are secure…I don't think there is any need to….alright stop looking at me like that."

Minerva chuckled as she watched the way the two of them needed limited language to communicate. The three of them walked to the lift and entered.

"How long have the two of you been married now?"

"WHAT…Why would you say that?"

"Olivia the way the two of you barely need to speak to know exactly what the other is thinking has nothing to do with magic and everything to do with years of learning about each other."

"I did not…I was married to Nigel…I didn't know…"

"Calm yourself dear. I was not accusing you of any infidelity with James but you have to admit…you thought about it."

"MINERVA! And you…stop giggling like a schoolgirl and wipe that infuriating smirk off your face!"

"M I have to say…I like your relatives and I cannot wait to meet the kids."

"Oh so help me…Bond I will turn you into a toad as soon as I get a wand!"

"M there has to be rules about turning your lover into a toad…right Minerva."

Minerva laughed. "Yes…yes there are Bond…spousal abuse laws are in the magical world also."

"SPOUSE…who bloody well said anything about marriage! We are not yet LOVERS Bond so watch your step!"

"Minerva I think we touched a nerve."

"Yes, dear boy I think we did. Let's focus on the task at hand and let calmer heads prevail. Don't worry Bond, her bark has always been worse than her bite."


	9. Chapter 9

The Wilson brothers sat in plexiglass enclosures side by side. Not at all happy about the circumstances that led to their incarceration.

Ronald was fuming and Joseph depressed with all that they had now gone. His damn brother's obsession had robbed them of the freedom to enjoy their extended and comfortable lives.

Ronald cannot believe that she slipped through his fingers again. There was no concern about jail, he had paid off enough judges and lawyers to prevent incarceration for long.

Olivia could have had them killed, they are under her control now. Ronald was going to have to play this contrite and beg forgiveness just to stay alive. They could escape to the magic world, he had friends there.

The door to the brig opened as two men move into the room followed by the witches. M and Minerva moved in front of the clear doors.

M paced in front of them and stopped before Joseph's cell.

"Joseph Wilson. Have you been coerced into following your older brother in this…this dangerous chemical change in your appearance?"

Joseph stood and moved to the glass in front of Olivia. "It stabilized? You look around 40 and so do you. How did you manage to stabilize her and is she immortal Minerva?"

"My cousin is asking the questions not you Mr. Wilson."

"I am not immortal and will age at a regular pace. Answer my question Joseph."

"Yes."

Ronald leapt to his feet and began to pace his cell, anger floating off him in waves. The two women moved in front of Ronald's cell.

"Ronald Wilson. Why did you do this?"

Ronald's surprised by the quiet way M asked him this. He dragged his eyes from the floor to look directly into Olivia's dark blue orbs. His heart constricted shocking him to the core. She was still so beautiful, and not at all the haughty bitch he was expecting at this moment.

"I…I…why? I was given anything I wanted…I worked hard, made deals, met the right people. I made connections around the globe, and carried the family business to greatness. The only thing I ever wanted but was denied, was you."

"So you felt I would respond to you how? You kidnapped me…experimented on me and threatened to physically assault me to what end?"

"I wasn't thinking…I know that what I did was wrong, but you didn't have much time left so I had to act."

"What do you mean…not much time left?"

"Age…Olivia. It takes everything away. At tops you would have 15-20 uncomfortable years left to you. If I made you younger, or if the immortality serum worked we could be together forever."

"So in appreciation I would fall at your feet and promise you love because of this assault?"

"Yes."

"This was the entirety of your intention, to make me young, and make me love you?"

"Yes…I've no interest in destabilizing governments really. I already have connections enough to get what I want from them."

M pondered his answer, but didn't completely believe him. She waved Minerva forward and nodded her head at her cousin. Minerva pulled her wand out of the sleeve of her blouse and pointed it at Ronald Wilson.

Minerva chants and the wand glows. The light travels through the barrier and surrounds Ronald Wilson.

Ronald attempted to back away but the light found him. It tugged at his consciousness and he felt it in his mind. It ended suddenly.

Minerva pulled her into the corner with Bond and Tanner. "He is telling the truth, partially but they cannot be jailed here in your world. He has too many connections. I suggest I call for their removal to Azkaban prison. They will undergo trial in our system, and be properly detained with less chance of escape."

Bond frowned. "This is an unusual case. Is what the two of them have done a crime in witch land?"

"Yes, it is Mr. Bond. We may dress like we belong in the 19th century but I can assure you our legal system echoes the modern-day laws of Great Britain."

Tanner smiled. "I for one will be glad to do away with these two and never have to worry about them in our world again. When will they be moved?"

"We will go to Diagon alley and I will alert the authorities and then I will arrange pick up."

"I am going with the two of you to make sure you are safe."

Minerva smirked at James. "Who do you think can take better care of her in a threat situation Bond?"

"Yes, well still, I would like to see this place, and keep an eye on M."

"I bet you do. M are all your agents so stubbornly protective of you?"

M blushed silently cursing her cousin. "Are we going to stand here all day? Come on let's go do some magical shopping. Do I need anything from my flat?"

Minerva smiled at her cousin's attempt to change the subject. "We will go there this evening and I will help you pack."

The four of them left the cell block and walk through the corridors of MI6. Tanner spoke up. "Is work settled then ma'am?"

"Yes Tanner. I will take 2 months leave and a Mr. Mallory will be stepping in as temporary M in my absence."

Bond frowns. "What…can't Tanner do it for the time being?"

"No Bond, the PM thinks it is prudent to have someone in place to take over permanently incase…"

"Incase you don't come back to us." Bond continued.

"Yes; I may wish to stay there and begin a new life."

"I never thought you would give this up M, not so easily as this."

"I have time to decide 007. Anyway this will be easier than explaining what in hell happened to me."

"But…I…can't we…Mallory…what do we know of him?"

They reach the garage and Tanner proceeded to the upper offices as the three leave. "Olivia will be fine Bond and I told you I will arrange for you to come visit the village. I have a home there that the two of you can use as a love nest."

"Minerva! What are you implying?"

"Nothing my dear but if you don't do something with this extremely high-strung agent of yours he may hurt himself, or someone else just from the sheer frustration of missing you."

Bond settled into the driver's seat and turned back to look at the two women. "I am very grateful for the offer Minerva. I would be delighted to come visits on any weekend I am not working."

Olivia crossed her arms in mock indignation. "I doubt you will manage it. While on missions, another woman will turn your head right around, and you will resign and sail away into the sunset with her."

"Olivia; I know you don't understand all of this yet, but I am looking forward to convincing you. Even if you are brutal with your insults and implications of my lack of fidelity."

"You left before, after working years to become a 00. The only thing you ever wanted, and I get a bloody email saying thanks, but so long. Pretty brunette with long legs and a sad back story has bewitched me and I'm off to sail about the world."

"M…stop it! She has nothing to do with this."

"Can't even manage to say her name Bond?"

"Yes I can; Vesper has nothing to do with this. She helped me heal…spent all her energy on me…and I was for a few weeks the most important thing in her life and she was the same to me. It was amazing yes…and it taught me something very important about myself."

"What did it teach you…not to trust women?"

"No…it taught me that I could love and be loved in return."

"Still Bond…that has nothing to do with me. I am only your boss."

"Keep telling yourself that if it make you more comfortable M. Where to Minerva?"

"I will drive us magically so the two of you can fight underlying feelings and argue some more. I'm intrigued to see what happens."

Minerva's wand glows and takes control of the car as they weave throughout London traffic to the entrance to Diagon alley.

"Minerva…why are you taking sides with him."

"Olivia our bodies may have regressed but your child like attitude need not have come back. You always were a spoilt only child demanding a lot of attention."

Bond smirked in the rear view mirror. "I can imagine she was. How many brothers do you have Minerva and are they both magical?"

"Two, Malcolm and Robert Jr. and yes they are both magical much to the agony of my poor muggle father."

"So magical people fall in love with muggles?"

"Yes, Bond there is still hope that she will fall in love with you, and still enjoy a muggle lifestyle."

"Minerva! Step out of my relationship with Bond please…if you like him so much why don't you jump into bed with him?"

Minerva and Bond laugh at how flustered Olivia was becoming. "He doesn't want me dear."

"I find it hard to believe he wants the woman who bitches at him and sends him off to dangerous lands to get abused and possibly killed either!"

"Yes, that is true you are a heartless shrew of a woman who takes no responsibility at all for her agents, gives them every consideration and back up available…our death rates are far below the average of every other SIS agency in the world."

"So you noticed."

"I noticed a long time ago M. I noticed when you were hurting because Nigel was ill and you needed to go to work, agonizing over your priorities. I notice the way your eyes glimmer when you're amused by something and how you snap at me when I try to make you smile."

M was fidgeting and becoming uncomfortable. Minerva pat her knee and smiled. "Don't be stubborn. You know he is your special one. He is the only agent that I knew by name because you speak of him so often to me."

"But it is too inappropriate. My job does not allow…"

"Job…you are on a leave for 2 months Olivia…they have nothing to do with your heart. What if they had told you that you needed to divorce Nigel because he was a security risk…what would you have done?"

"I would have told them to kiss my ass."

"Exactly…now keep that indignation in your mind if they ever say anything about your personal love life. Now it is time for you to actually start having a love life Olivia."

"Can we change the subject now?"

"Yes we can dear cousin because we are here and so is Jack it would seem."

Jack Harkness was waiting on the curb beside an ordinary brick wall alley, smirking as they stop the car. Jack opened the back door and offered his hand to Minerva as Bond opened the other side and helped M out.

M refused to take his arm, not wanting physical contact with him, until she could figure out what the hell was going on, in her suddenly very unusual life.

"Jack how did you know…where the entrance is?"

"My dear Minerva…I did mention that I had business here in London and that business was to find out anything I could from my not entirely human agents and other organizations that will remain nameless, about the magical world. I found out about the train station…and this entrance. I am dying to see inside so I decided to meet you here."

M smiled at Jack as he wrapped her in a hug, his hands cupping her bottom as he did. Minerva used her wand to shock his fingers off her cousin's behind.

Jack winked at her. "Jealous…my lovely, I was getting to you."

Minerva was then wrapped in a sudden hug and her bottom grabbed. Minerva's wand glowed and Jack let go but kissed her quickly before she escaped his grasp completely.

"Jack! You incorrigible ragamuffin…stop that."

"Why would I stop…you are not married and Bond is not currently crushing on you? Come on…what a foursome we would make…can you imagine…weekends together switching partners…it could be incredible."

Olivia's brows rose as she moved beside her cousin facing the wall at the end of the alley.

"Jack! That's not happening."

Jack elbowed Bond and whispered. "Work on her would you. It would be fantastic!"

Bond smirked at him. "You are assuming that I want to share."

"Wow…a 00 agent that is claiming possible monogamy. That is new but totally understandable with her."

"So we understand each other."

"Yes; don't hurt her or I will take her away from you."

Minerva opened the portal as Bond and Jack end their conversation and reach the wall.

The sights and sounds of Diagon alley overwhelm and instantly entertain them. Minerva changed her clothing back to her witch attire by wand.

Minerva guided them to Ollivander's wand shop first, to have him test Olivia. Ollivander watched them enter and moved to the wand area. "Minerva, is that you?"

"Yes; well I am finding myself much younger as is my cousin Olivia. We are here because years ago my dear cousin was invited to Hogwarts without her ever knowing. My father declined on her behalf. We would now like to rectify that mistake and Olivia will need a wand."

"Please hand me your wand my dear."

Minerva gave him her wand and he looked it over.

"Olivia my dear please give me your hand."

Olivia moved forward and took the man's hand. He holds her hand closing his eyes, while caressing it.

Bond and Jack looked on in amazement as the wizard works.

"Please hold your cousin's wand Olivia."

Olivia takes the wand and feels it tingle in her hand.

"No…no, that won't do...let me see."

Ollivander moved to the boxes and pulled one out and dusted off the box. "This one is almost the same as Minerva's but with more of the fiery phoenix within. I think this will complement your volatile nature."

"How do you know I have a volatile nature Mr. Ollivander?"

Bond and Jack began laughing behind Olivia and she turned to glare at them before turning back to the wand maker.

Olivia took the wand and looked at her cousin. Thinking back to Minerva's instructions from the distant past, she moved to a potted plant on the counter before them and said the words.

"Engorgio!"

The plant began to overflow the pot and Minerva smiled at her surprised and excited cousin.

"Well done, Olivia! You remembered the spell."

Ollivander smiled and noded. "That is the perfect wand for you. You do not feel it tingle and rejection like holding your cousin's wand?"

"No; this feels good. Warm and familiar somehow."

Purchase made they wandered the streets until they came to the jewellery shop. The women wanted something more fashionable than the wooden bangles of their adolescence and decide on enchanted lockets.

Bond insisted that they get three tokens this time so he was included. Minerva and Olivia choose a gold and silver locket each and James took a ring that he could place on a gold chain or on his finger. The spells were made and the three of them linked through the bonds of love and magic.

They left the shop to get some food and drinks. It was not very busy in Diagon alley today. The children were not yet here to do their back to school shopping. Classes began in a month and this gave Minerva and Olivia time to begin her lessons before they arrived.

Bond pulled Jack aside. "I'm surprised that you didn't want to get one too or are you really that fickle with your flirtations that you don't really care?"

"I care. In fact I had my doctor place a small sensor in each of them while they underwent treatment. It is alien tech and only I and possibly an alien doctor friend of mine can trace them. I also took scans of the entrance to this place and can now come here when I have a craving for magical items."

"When M finds out she'll be pissed."

"That is why I didn't tell her. If M is in trouble you know I can find her in an emergency. Their world is behind a veil and should anything happen we could not find her without the help of a magic user. These two are a magnet for trouble so I doubt all will be smooth sailing at this school."

"I would think their world would be safer."

"I've listened to the people here and they have wars too. Do you really want to risk her going somewhere that we cannot get to her?"

"No. Can I get one of those scanners or at least give one to Q."

"Already left him one in his office the day we arrived."

"Do you always have plans for so far in advance?"

"This isn't far in advance for someone like me."

"Right…immortal, I forgot. So who is this doctor friend that gave you the technology?"

"Who? That's about right. M may have an inkling of him…he began Torchwood."

"Another immortal?"

"Not quite…but close. He is trustworthy and loves this planet…protects it from alien invasion all the time."

"Really? All the time? Here I am just dealing with the scum of humanity in the interests of one nation…the world is far smaller now."

"Welcome to my life."

"What are your plans after this excursion?"

"I am going back to the hub to get back to work and you? What will you do to charm Olivia?"

"I don't know…dinner, candle light and weekends at Minerva's as often as I can."

"M will not make it easy on you."

"I know…but she is worth the effort."

"Good luck mate and don't break her heart or you will deal with me…and I don't die."

"I won't…I plan to take this slow and do it right."

"This has nothing to do with the fact she is a hot looking 40-year-old now does it?"

"No…I told you before I have felt this way for a long time."

M and Minerva join them at the table in the Leaky Cauldron with some butter beer.

"Minerva you sly matchmaking witch you. James told me how you ignited the fire under his ass to court your beautiful cousin."

Olivia looked up at him in surprise. "What now? You said what exactly Minerva?"

"I told him the truth…that you spoke of him often and that he is your dear boy just as I repeated in the car."

Olivia began to flush and look into her beer. Bond grabbed her knee under the table. "I for one am ecstatic that she did M. I never had the guts to let you know my feelings, even with Nigel's death you always seemed to barely tolerate me."

Olivia clasped his hand that was resting on her knee and intertwined her fingers with his. "Minerva alway did say I needed a kick in the ass where romance is concerned and she has not been proven wrong yet."

Bond frowned. "Yet?"

"She did the same to me when I met Nigel."

Jack chuckled. "Good skills but what about yourself Minerva?"

Minerva frowns and shakes her head. "No…I am past that now."

Bond and Jack both exclaim. "What!"

They look at each other and back to the lovely ginger haired witch. "My husband died and I cannot bring myself to see any other…to busy with the children anyway."

Olivia smirks. "You are forcing me into relationships so now I can do the same for you…we will be spending a few months together and I will be sticking my nose into all the eligible teachers you have at your school…maybe from the village."

Bond scowls. "Forced?"

"You know that I mean, forced to acknowledge feelings that I buried and never expected to see the light of day."

"So you do have strong feelings?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face 007."

"Never!"

Minerva smiles at the two love birds and it makes her heart ache a bit. "I am going to send your trunk of supplies off to Hogwarts and have a bed brought to my suite. Now we have to go visit the authorities and take care of the Wilson brothers."

"Yes, how will they deal with them…take our statements and then we bring them to MI6 to collect them?"

"No Olivia, we make the statements and Dementors will go collect them instantly and take them to prison to await trial. The two of us will be the witnesses against them and they may even interview James and Jack."

Bond looks across the table at Minerva with confusion. "Dementors?"

"A Dementor is a dark creature, one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, causing depression and despair to anyone near them. They are the guards of Azkaban prison."

Minerva's three guests are silence and shocked. "Yes, I know it seems extreme but with the rise of he who shall not be named it seemed necessary to keep his followers under proper guard."

Jack shakes his head. "He who shall not be named?"

Minerva uses her wand and three copies of the history of the world volume 14 land on the table in front of them.

"This is easier…our world echoes your own so when the world wars were happening in your reality there were serious repercussions in our world…wizarding wars the pure bloods versus the muggle-bloods. This prejudice runs deep within our society but as with the case of my parents sometime witches fall in love with muggles and give up the magical world. That is why I never told you about your abilities Olivia. You never could have given up Nigel to live with us."

"What about now…you want to teach me and I want to learn but I cannot live in your world completely."

"I know and I will be having long discussion about this with Dumbledore but I think we may need you on the outside and able to use magic. Just think of it as you becoming our agent…our magical 00 for future emergencies."

"M for magical agent…head of MI6. I think I might enjoy that."

Bond smiles. "The evil terrorists of the world will not know what hit them."

Jack raised his glass to toast. "Here is to magical possibilities. I am going to come visit with James in a month's time and I would be delighted if you would come to dinner with me Minerva? Or we could make it a foursome?"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing M to laugh at her prim cousin who had no idea what to make of Captain Jack Harkness.

M answered for her. "It's a date Jack."

"With that good news I will say good day to you and get back to where I'm needed." Jack took M's hand in his and kissed it. Then he walked up to Minerva who was looking at him with something akin to exasperated confusion.

Jack pulled her into his arms and leans into her suddenly dipping her into a deep kiss that left her breathless. "Jack!"

"Til we meet again my lovely ginger witch." Jack brought her back to standing and pulled her hand to his mouth, as he kissed it staring deeply into her beautiful wide eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

 

M settled in to Minerva's room in the massive castle that is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The stairs changed and the picture talked…everything was a surrealist dream.

Minerva pestered her about James often and what Olivia intended to do with her wayward agent's feelings towards her. Olivia honestly didn't know what to do about James. Her head was telling her one thing, and this was insane and inappropriate, but deep down she wanted him. Olivia liked the attention he gave her, even before her magical transformation.

Then there was the fact he could be killed in action, or would need to seduce a mark, and that would crush her.

One thing was for certain. M did not like to share. The concept of an open relationship seemed wrong to her. James Bond was a dangerous and flawed killer, but he was her dangerous and flawed killer. The M side of her wanted to say no but woman in her wanted yes, a thousand times yes.

Olivia was having difficulty with the other teachers. They did not trust her and thought she was very odd for always talking back. Snape sneered at her all the time, not at all liking her abrupt manner and attitude in general.

Dumbledore and Olivia spend an hour at tea everyday just talking about the world. Olivia really liked this man. There was something soothing about his soul. Dumbledore supported her with the other instructors.

Imagine her surprise when professor Snape invited her to eat with him one evening. Minerva arched her eyebrows at her cousin when she told her the news.

"Snape has never shown any interest in a female student or peer for many years. Inform him immediately that you are in a relationship with James."

"But I am not in a relationship with James."

"Who are you trying to kid Olivia? You and I both know how you feel about him. Snape is one that gives his heart away to only the very special and he holds on to that for far too long. I don't want to see him hurt that way again."

"Who says I would hurt the man...I thought he detested me for being truculent towards him."

"Still you have a knack for attracting men my dear cousin, so please let him down easy. You should be locked away for the havoc you cause."

"Look who's talking. There were a few men in the village that spit their drinks out in the pub when you walked in the room. Not to mention Jack...he honestly finds you more attractive than any other human woman he has encountered."

"Jack! He was smitten with you also."

"Jack plays with humans, the more interesting the better. He did love and marry in the past but with immortality comes the curse of outliving everyone you ever loved. Maybe he thinks with you and your magic he can find a solution and enjoy himself at the same time."

"Pfft...I truly doubt that."

"Oh but I am suppose to throw caution to the wind and take up with one of my agents but you will not even consider enjoying yourself with Jack...come on Minerva. Jack is all excitement and vigor...much like James. If I am to risk my heart to feel alive again after Nigel, then you can do the same. You have been a widow for a much longer time."

* * *

After the first few weeks Olivia broached the subject of her magic in the outside world, and if there are any Aurors that would like to become agents with MI6. Dumbledore promised to ask those in the ministry if they would allow it.

Three days later a woman arrived at the school to have a meeting with Olivia. They meet in the common area with Dumbledore and Minerva in attendance.

Councilwoman Ms. Morticia Bane leapt into an argument as soon as they gathered and sat down.

"Ms. Mansfield we were very shocked to discover that one such as yourself, was undergoing training here at Hogwarts. This is highly unusual and as you can understand we do not think outsiders such as yourself, deserve training. The council is not happy Professor Dumbledore…not at all happy. You have displayed poor judgement in allowing this woman to attend Hogwarts as an adult, and with your continued paranoia, about he who shall not be named. What will his rising from the ashes do…what? His lackeys are all in prison or dead and he is long gone, it has been 10 years."

Olivia disliked the woman's attitude and was frankly not use to being spoken to in such a manner.

"I am use to living in the muggle world and will return to it but you are missing a great opportunity for cross world diplomacy and cooperation here. I am very highly placed in the secret world of muggles and the first line of defence against foreign invaders."

Council witch Morticia, scoffed at Olivia and rolled her eyes dismissively. "You are a muggle and could not possibly understand the nuances of our political system."

"You are a fool to underestimate me, and I know that there is a breeding ground of ignorance in your system. The rise of a great evil often posing as a saviour is one muggle history is well aware of. If you do not stay vigilant and ready then you will crumble when the time comes."

"Dumbledore…the council forbids you training this…this woman in our ways…she is abusive and disruptive and she has no right to be here. Especially when the children arrive…her corruptive influence will not be tolerated. Once the press hears of this….they will seriously question your abilities to run this school."

Dumbledore stood and puts his hands in his pocket, pulling out an envelope and handing it to the councilwoman.

"What is this?"

"I suggest you lower your indignation and read it."

"This is an old invitation to Hogwarts…Olivia Judith Jenkins…so what does this matter?"

Olivia stood up. "I am Olivia Judith Jenkins and that got lost in the post."

Minerva crossed her arms and smiled at the councilwoman. "My cousin has as much right to be here as I do and she is in the unique position that she may teach the children here also."

"Teach the children what does this woman know about anything that our children need to know."

"History of the outer world, communications in that world and how it all works…this thing called the world-wide web. Truly interesting learning for any of our students that never get to go to the muggle world."

"Why on earth would they need instruction in that nonsense?"

Dumbledore explains in his soft voice much as he would use with a child.

"The muggle students have been attempting to instruct their fellow classmates for years but they lack the materials and often mislead the other students in jest. The control of these items with someone who knows how to use them will fascinate them."

"So you are going to teach Ms. Mansfield while she, in turn is teaching the students? For how long?"

Dumbledore looked at Olivia. "For as long as she can stay…I hope she will consider staying until Christmas."

Olivia looks shocked at the request. "I will have to think about that Headmaster but thank you for the offer."

Minerva stood to speak. "Besides my cousin has to stay in our world until the court trial of the Wilson brothers is complete. I am sure you have heard of the case and its peculiarities from the press."

"Yes…and that you two are connected to such an outrage and the obvious physical benefits that it has provided you is disgusting Professor McGonagall."

Olivia's eyes darkend in anger. "Do you know each other, because I swear it seems as though you are jealous. We did not ask for this to happen and frankly it has turned my life upside down. The only good aspect is getting to spend time with family and reconnecting with someone I love like a sister. What right do you have to tell people that they cannot be with their family?"

Witch Bane left in a huff with documents proving that Olivia was who she claimed to be and turned to speak.

"Fine but should anything bad happen because of this intrusion I know who to blame."

* * *

Olivia had dinner with Snape and informed him of her relationship status, to let him down easily should he even entertain the thought of her in that way. After that, his sneer became more pronounced and he became even more short with her during lessons.

A few days later, Olivia deserved a break from her rather hectic learning sessions and Minerva contacted Bond to come to meet her at the cabin. She sent instructions to go to platform 9 & ¾ and wait for a house elf to meet him there.

It was to be a surprise for Olivia, once they got away to the village. Olivia loved the village. It was such an interesting place. She brought a book bag full of work and a laptop to attempt to communicate with London and work.

Minerva only just managed to show her the house when there was a knock on the door. She rushed forward and Bond entered with a look of sheer amazement on his face. One that had likely been on his face since he caught the train.

Olivia stood in the kitchen, completely shocked to see James, as he pulled her into a rather uncomfortable hug. Olivia had been thinking about her wayward agent a great deal, but was not ready to see him so soon. This was all just so confusing.

Olivia does have feelings for him, but she really never expected him to be…so….infatuated with her. It actually overwhelmed her senses to see James look at her with such desire. She was well aware of the way the man usually moved on women. James had only two speeds, fast and furious.

Olivia was trapped in these feelings of self-doubt and confusion since the change. She was trying desperately to keep her identity, but her physical form had changed drastically. Now, on top of all that she was a student again, and a witch. She felt she had been suddenly dropped in a cauldron of chaos. Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz was who she had become.

To keep even a bit of normalcy in her life Olivia had continued to wear clothing as she would at home in London, at work for MI6. Smart dress suits with trousers or skirts and no ridiculous hats.

Olivia hair was getting longer and curled slightly to further change and soften her outward appearance. A massive difference from her old self, that of M.

To Bond she was a sight for sore eyes and damn sexy in jeans and jumper for her weekend away from school.

Minerva smiled at her cousin's discomfort. She knew Olivia needed a kick in the ass for this to become what it should.

"I have made sure there is food and wine here for the two of you now enjoy your weekend and I will see you Sunday evening my dear cousin."

The panicked look on Olivia's face made Minerva chuckle as Bond gave her a big hug and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for tricking your stubborn cousin…I promise not to push her into anything she is not ready for."

"Good, Bond and she has some news of her own to share with you…try to keep an open mind will you?"

Bond frowned for a moment, "anything for you Minerva…my favourite witch professor."

Minerva left for the castle with a mobile phone that Bond slipped into her hand. Q had made it special for her, and there were pre-programmed numbers within for Olivia, Bond, Jack, Q, Tanner and Moneypenny.

There was a note saying that it would work anywhere, even through magical interference so she hit Olivia's number to test it.

"Hello…yes I am testing the new mobile your Q made me…don't be miffed with me and enjoy the weekend…you know you love him deep down in that stubborn old heart of yours Olivia….see you on Sunday…hopefully you will have tales to tell…haha….bye."

Bond looked at Olivia and could tell that she was nervous. "Let's go make some tea and you can tell me your big news…how is school going?"

"It's busy and some of the teachers don't like my attitude…haha."

Bond laughs with her. "I don't doubt that…but there is something else?"

"The trial is in 3 weeks and the students are returning soon…Dumbledore asked me to teach a class on our world and it sounds like something I would really like to do."

"That sounds great…are you scared about teaching or the trial?"

"I am scared for my position at 6. I would have to take more time away…I will have to teach the fall term until December and the jury is still out on if I will be able to use magic in our world. They sent a government toady who is actually worse than what I usually have to deal with in London."

"I hate that you will be gone until Christmas but it does sound like a fun thing to do. I think you should talk to Mallory…he is not a bad guy…but he is no you."

"I feel stressed and caught between worlds…James…I love it here. It is so wondrous and new…things are the same…we are in Britain but it is a strange and amazing place that has existed in the corner of my mind for my entire life and now I am here…I am seeing what Minerva told me about all those years ago. I am learning so much and I think I am teaching them a thing or two also."

"I bet you are…they are so lucky to have you and we have all missed you at work. Have you kept up with the news?"

"Yes, I get the daily papers by owl. Anything from Mallory that I need to look at?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. Tanner does and so does Q, just in case. Jack called once to speak to Q. He wants to come here with me and try to get your cousin to…well you can imagine."

Olivia laughed as they sit down to tea. "If Jack wants to come here that could cause some problems. I cannot get either of you to the castle to look around…it would not be allowed. This is as close as you can get to the school for security reasons. There is special secret way to the village from the castle in case of emergency…I already checked it out with Minerva when I arrived."

"Good I'm glad you are taking your security seriously. Now have you been thinking about me, while living here locked away in a magic castle?"

"Yes…and my cousin is your greatest advocate…what with her arranging this with you… to be honest James I am scared but I am also excited…everything feels so new…so like a first kiss…first date…a new life to lead. I think I am actually thankful for what Ronald and Joseph did to me."

"I loved you before…you know that right? I mean I am not just trying to seduce you for something to do. or because you are a sexy 40-year-old now. It doesn't matter to me if you suddenly turn back and become a sexy 60 odd year old woman again."

"I can honestly say I am shocked by it, but I do understand. I am not like any of your other relationship partners…I am more…powerful than your other women…I hold your life in the balance and you had to accept that…it is not an ordinary relationship by any means."

"Yes…you're right but I respect you for all of that…for your loyalty to Queen and country for your sacrifices and how you have always had to be tougher than anyone to fit into your job…to be accepted by the establishment. How you carved out your own path throughout the male dominated bureaucracy. I am smitten in love with Olivia Mansfield and I am in absolute lust over M."

Olivia laughed as she moved the dishes to the sink. Bond stood and grabbed her hand spinning her into an embrace. James looked deeply into her eyes, searching for acceptance. Once she got over the shock of the sudden move. Her features softened as she looked at him.

James leaned in and kissed her gently until M responded with a moan. Bond's tongue entered her mouth to do battle with hers, as his hands caressed her back. He held her body tightly against his.

After a time they are forced to part for air. They stared at each other through a haze of lust and intrigue. James trailed kisses along her neck as she tilted her head to allow better access.

M's body began to warm to his touch and a sense of urgency began to build within her. It had been a long time since…well, it was with her husband.

This element of newness between them was a huge turn on for both of them, and now the prospect of an entire weekend to get to know each other.

Bond backed her up to against the table as his hand pulled her jumper up and over her arms and head in a sudden movement. Underneath she was wearing a lacy white bra and he stared at her breasts, not moving and frozen in his stare for a moment.

Olivia's sudden giggle alerted him to the fact that he had done nothing but stare at her for a time as she pulled the t-shirt out of the top of his jeans and exposed his chest to her. Now it was M's turn to stare in adoration at his muscular physique.

Bond pulled her back into an intense kiss, where the two of them explored each others mouths for a while. Bond moved his hands to unlatch her bra, once accomplished he pulled the straps down her arms with his teeth.

The bra fell to the kitchen floor as he took a nipple in his mouth. M leaned against the table arching towards him. Her moans spurred him on as he worked the button on her jeans. His large hands worked them down, over her hips, his thumbs hooking her panties and pulling them down to her ankles.

M kicks her clothing away. There is something exhilarating about being naked in front of him…not as the aged body she once had…she is less shy than she thought about being seen by him. Bond's kisses roam from her mouth to neck to her breasts.

M reached her hand out to caress the bulge evident in his jeans, as she unbuttoned him and pushed his jeans over his hips. Bond groaned and leaned forward kissing her hard as he gently pushed her back over the table bringing her legs up around his waist.

"James…James," M pants in longing. "Do you have anything?"

"What…M…oh, yes.? Bond reached for his jacket hanging over the back of a kitchen chair and found a box of condoms. He ripped it open with his teeth in his haste, and M laughed at him. M was now lying in a sunbeam on the kitchen table in the late afternoon sun.

Olivia looked up at her beautiful lover as he frantically put the condom on as he leaned back over her to kiss her deeply.

He pulled away to look at her as he moved closer to the table M felt him tease her entrance and she let the wave of stimulation float over her. M pulled him down to her lips and used her legs to pull him into her.

Bond groaned loudly as she pulled him…he pressed in slowly, allowing her to adjust. She inhaled in a sudden gasp.

"M…M are you…ok?"

"Yes…yes…more than ok my love."

Bond kissed her passionately and began to move in a steady rhythm. M laid back on the table urging him on with words and moans of pleasure.

They both gasped in pleasure as they approached their mutual climax. Bond whispered words of love and adoration in her ear as she arched beneath them.

"James…James…harder…yesssss."

"Oh god….M…M…ahhhh."

The two lovers look into each other's eyes panting Bond leaning over her body lying on the table.

M begins to laugh…

"What's funny?"

"This…me lying on a table…in a magical world…and it doesn't hurt that much…ha."

"Hurt? You thought I would hurt you?"

Bond pulled away from her and helped her stand up, with a confused look on his face.

"No…I never dreamt we would do that…or that I could make love on a table again at my age."

Bond laughs, "so this wasn't your first time?"

"No was it yours?"

"I don't think this is the time to discuss former lovers."

"You asked me first? You need to know about mine but you cannot tell me of yours?"

"M…no arguing after making love…let's go to the shower or just get into a bed for the next round."

Bond slapped her behind as she picked up her clothes and ran upstairs before him.

* * *

Olivia spent the weekend with a very attentive lover who couldn't keep his hands off her long enough to allow her to do any of the homework she was to accomplish for next week.

There was a feeling of joy in Olivia's heart, but a sadness in having to say goodbye soon.

For a few hours James fell asleep, so Olivia tapped away on her laptop. James brought her an internet stick from Q and a new mobile, like the one he gave Minerva. M checked in with work, giving Mallory and update and sending an extension request for her leave, until Christmas.

Having an affair with an employee…this would not go over well if discovered. Bond would have to keep it quiet beyond Q, Tanner and Moneypenny, or she could permanently lose her job. She would also have to explain to Mallory, and the Prime Minister, why she appeared younger. Not to mention finding a way to explain that to the rest of MI6. If she went back to being M.

Bond snuck up behind her as she typed away, just wearing one of his shirts. He watched her for a while, the way she sat, the way she bit her lower lip as she typed her correspondence. In that moment he realized that he had never loved a woman the way he loves her.

This was the first relationship that Bond had ever started, where he didn't believe it would get worse, or end tragically. He had hope and felt joy in every moment they shared. That would only continue if he could convince her to marry him.

James bought a ring for her just after she left for Hogwarts. "M...Olivia. Getting work done?"

"Yes...I just let Mallory and the PM know that I would like to stay away until December. I think we need to have a serious discussion James."

"Yes I agree Olivia. May I start by saying that I love that you want to teach, I will miss you, but as you well know I am out of country for periods of time. I wanted to ask you an important question and I do not expect an immediate answer, although I would like one."

Bond stooped down on one knee beside her and took her hands in his. M's eyes widened in shock, the realization that James Bond was about to propose to her.

"I know that I am rough around the edges...you know my job...what I have to do. I have nightmares...I hope you are never with me when they strike because you might get hurt. I am not use to putting someone else above myself and you will need to teach me how but I do want this. I have never been a romantic man...I can seduce but that is for nothing more than information and sex. I may still have to do that for the job but you need to know that I will attempt to avoid that from now on. What I am trying to say is, would you, Olivia Mansfield do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"JAMES! What...are you insane...we've only just...well...become lovers. This is so sudden...it would however solve the problem I wanted to discuss with you."

"What problem is that?"

"The problem of our relationship being kept a secret...for work reasons."

James is visibly disappointed. "Oh...I see. You wanted to hide this?"

"It would not be proper for me to be having a casual relationship with an employee if I was to stay M."

"If we were to marry...that would change that? I could give up being a 00...maybe I will train new recruits."

"I would be happy to have you train recruits. Not to mention safe from harm, I don't think I have it in me to remain impartial where you are concerned...I would worry all the time."

"So is that a yes?"

M smiles at him as a small tear slips down her face. "Yes...yes this is crazy but I will marry you."

Bond leaned in and kissed her, lifting her into his arms, he carried her back to the bedroom to celebrate.

"James, would you bring my children here to see me as soon as we can arrange it. They both need to know what is going on...not about my job but about our marriage and me being a witch."

"Your wish is my command my love...care to show me some of that magic now?"

M laughed at his wiggling eyebrows as he plopped her in the middle of the bed and jumped on to join her.

"Let's get married here...in this village. Jack, Q, Tanner and Moneypenny should come. I will ask Dumbledore if it is possible...then the teachers can come celebrate with us and my children will finally understand why my cousin was so strange while they were growing up. I will even get my cousins Robert and Malcolm to escort me down the aisle...I haven't had a chance to see them yet."

"M, I will leave that all to you but I will plan the honeymoon...just the two of us. We should have a new years wedding just as you finish teaching."

"Good idea and James...you don't have to call me M anymore...I am not actively working as M and we are getting married."

"I love calling you M...it's just so sexy...like you."

All other plans left their minds, as their kisses turn heated, and all thoughts of the wedding slipped to the back of their minds as they made love.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Teaching was a joy that Olivia never expected to find this late in her life. Many things were changing her outlook on life in the last few months.

Minerva was so ecstatic about the wedding that she had taken over all planning and coordinating of the event.

Many of the students that stayed behind for the holidays, having heard the news have volunteered to help decorate and serve food at the event. Although that was usually done by magical means, they just wanted to feel a part of the celebration. M felt honoured that they wanted to help and joyfully accepted.

Last weekend Minerva and Olivia had a reunion with Malcolm and Robert Jr. They brought their families to be introduced to Olivia and stood gobsmacked by the change in their appearances.

The boys were the same, just as rambunctious even in their old age. They were also very happy to have a part to play in the wedding. They asked about her work in the muggle world and the dangerous young man that she planned on marrying.

Olivia assured them that James Bond had never posed a danger to her. They asked Minerva and Olivia about the trial, and what happened to the both of them to make them suddenly younger than them.

"Really Min…Liv…what on earth happened? This was no spell a wizard would do…it's just not right."

Minerva patted Robert's hand. "I know but they are muggles…and they're obsessed with youth."

Malcolm nods. "I suppose it is all over for the two of them now. They will be in prison for the rest of their extended lives."

Olivia agreed. "Unfortunately for them without the constant medicines and magic used to keep up their youthfulness they may suddenly begin to age quickly. What they did to me and by blood transfusion Minerva was an experiment in permanence. It was horribly painful until Madame Pomfrey arrived."

The small house was full of family, with more to come. Bond was bringing Judi and Ryan to see her and the cousins that they have not seen since they were little.

Now with second and third cousins here too it was a joyfully noisy house. The house elves were busily helping prepare food and the wine was already flowing when the knock at the door sounded out.

Minerva and Olivia opened the door to see the stunned faces of Judi and Ryan. Olivia wrapped them in her arms and pulled them in to meet everyone. An hour later Ryan, Judi, Bond and Olivia take to the back garden for a private talk.

"Mum…you look amazing. Bond told us that you are getting married?"

Olivia took James' hand and they smiled at them. "Yes and I hope that you approve."

"Yes... all this is so strange…right Jude?"

"I'm without words mum…magic…you and I look the same age….I always knew there was something weird about Minerva and her brothers."

"Yeah…remember how Robert and Malcolm would always make coins and toys disappear behind our ears…even really big toys!"

They all laughed, now understanding that the boys were entertaining the children with real magic, not sleight of hand all those years ago.

Ryan frowns. "So our grandparents? Did they? Where they?"

"No dear. My parents never knew and were not magical like Minerva, Robert and Malcolm's mother. The school is amazing I so wish I could show you but we can't."

Judi looked longingly at the giant castle dominating the skyline in the distance. "I would love to see it and you a teacher…what is that like."

"Amazing. I am teaching children that do not spend any time in our world about it. The history the technology we use…it is like a science fiction course to them."

"You are coming back to our world aren't you mum?"

"Yes Judi…I cannot make a life here. It seems like hiding to me and I need to get back to work."

"Speaking of work mum…were you ever going to tell us?"

"What do you mean Ryan?"

"You know what I mean. We are in a magical world how, how can it be that you can tell us about this…mind blowing reality yet you cannot bring yourself to tell your own children why they had such a screwed up childhood?"

"I cannot tell you. I swore an oath."

Judi nodded in realization and understanding. "But you could just nod your head as we ask questions…mum do you work for SIS?"

Olivia slowly nodded her head looking at James as he smiled at her.

"Shit! You guessed it Jude…we always use to guess and tried to get father to tell us but he would just glare and send us to our rooms."

"Mum does James Work with you?"

Olivia and James shook their heads and Ryan and Judi look confused.

Ryan perks up. "Wait I got it. Mum does James work for you…are you the head of MI6?"

Olivia smiled but held her finger to her mouth. "Never say that out loud again…anywhere."

Olivia's children who have always resented her lack of presence in their youth now understand why it was so bloody important for their mother to be away so often.

The rest of the weekend was a festive time, as plans were finalized by Minerva for everyone's role in the upcoming wedding.

Ryan and Judi would have to come alone. Their families were not ready for an induction into this reality, too much too fast.

Bond and Olivia took some private walks in the wood, as their only alone time. Judi teased her mother with Minerva about all the twigs and leaves in her hair from her outdoor adventure with James.

"Damn this long hair…it is the only thing that I am not use to but James likes it like this. Eventually I will change it back…after the wedding before I go back to my old job."

"Mum seriously that man is so hot…tell me you didn't order him to date you."

Minerva laughed. "Dear girl it took a team to get your mother to admit even interest in the handsome young man."

"Funny…Min…real funny and as for you young lady he has felt this way about me a long time. Yes… even when I looked my age."

"Mum I have always thought you beautiful…I hold out hope I will age as well. How are you going to explain your youth to the work world?"

"I think I am just going to claim plastic surgery. What with the time away from work it will cover my supposed recovery time from the surgery."

"Still it is so incredible…so magic. Speaking of magic can you two show me some?"

The rest of the afternoon became practically magic, as they prepared a meal and cleaned the crowded house with the use of wands, much to the amazement of Olivia's muggle children.

Ryan and Bond spent some time in the afternoon with Robert and Malcolm joking around and getting to know each other at the pub down the street.

They played darts and drank drinks that make Ryan and Bond question their sanity at times.

Bond was warming up to this very new concept of a family…a very bizarre and magical family at that. His phone went off and he looked at the message.

Bond needed to leave quickly. Malcolm offered to apparate him back to the house to save him the walk. Malcolm takes Bond and Robert takes Ryan who was excited about the idea.

They popped into the house and Olivia could instantly tell, just by the look on Bond's face that he had a mission.

Bond pulled her aside and into a hug. He whispers into her ear. "I've got to go to Turkey. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Olivia kissed him quickly and hugged him. He said his goodbyes to everyone else and hugged Minerva too him as she apparated with Bond to M's flat in London.

Within a few minutes Minerva returned and the family sat down to supper.

Ryan spoke up. "That is the only way to travel…can I book the three of you for my next vacation?"

The table was joyful, but Olivia put on a brave front. She hated not knowing where he was or what the mission was. She was going to send an email to Tanner tonight, just to pump him for information.

* * *

Olivia was just getting out of one of her lessons when she received a message from Dumbledore to meet in his office.

Olivia made her way there and saw that Minerva was already there. "Glad you could make time Olivia and I must say that all the students are in love with you and the course."

"Really? I had a lot of prejudicial backlash in the beginning."

"Yes…I do understand that and many parents have voiced concerns but none too adamantly."

Minerva speaks up. "The trial has ended. They are to stay in prison her for the next 20 years for their crimes."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Good…I am glad that it is in our favour."

"There is only one catch. They will be in a minimum security facility as their crimes were not deemed to be bad enough to place them in Azkaban."

"NOT SEVERE ENOUGH! Murder…attempted rape, kidnapping what in hell does severe mean to you people?"

Dumbledore tried to calm her before beginning. "My dear…in our world they are but you were not of this world and it happened in yours, and out of our legal jurisdiction. We could only try their crimes in this world and the full sentence they received for it."

"So I should have let Bond end them in our world and then I would not be in worry about their escape."

Minerva looked shocked. "Olivia you would never have used your position at MI6 for that!"

"No…I wouldn't unless they were outside Britain I would not have been able too."

* * *

The next weekend Olivia and Minerva spent at the cottage in the village. James was going to try to come but he was delayed on his mission.

Tanner was sending coded updates to Olivia, just so that she didn't worry too much. Having tea at the kitchen table there came a knock at the door. Olivia rushed to the door expecting to see James.

The door swung open to show Jack Harkness smirking at her, then picking her up in his arms. "M…so good to see you!"

"Jack! What on earth…how did you?"

"Yes Jack…I would also like to know how you found us?"

Jack pulled out a hand scanner that was beeping green in his hands. "Just a little thing I picked up while visiting a distant nebula."

Olivia pulled it out of his hand. "Seriously…how does it work?"

"I think the question you should be asking Olivia is when did he chip us?"

"Well come now ladies…are you going to invite me to have tea?"

Jack moved to Minerva and wrapped her in a big hug. "So how is my date doing?"

"Date?"

"Plus one to the wedding."

"Jack…really. I don't think…"

"He's right Minerva. Jack is standing with you in the wedding. Tanner and Jack will be standing for James and you and Judi with me."

Minerva frowned. "This is…"

Jack silenced her with a sudden kiss. Minerva pushed him away shocked by his continued frustrations.

"I am sure your Mr. Ianto would be appalled."

"He and I have an understanding."

"Well, I don't share well…it's a family trait." Minerva looked at her cousin's amused face as she made the statement.

Jack frowned in return. "Come now let's have some fun. Why don't we apparate to Paris…I know a little one bedroom with an excellent view."

Olivia arched her brow. "One bedroom?"

Jack winked at her. "It is a really big bed. Come on it will be a blast!"

"Jack…come with me for a walk. I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm not in trouble am I M?"

"No…but I need you to have a bachelor party planned that is not too outrageous and I think better when I walk."

"Lead on dear lady."

They nod to Minerva who sat back down working on her student's papers.

* * *

"Jack…you have to stop this flirtation. Minerva will never consent to someone as fleeting as you. It is just not in her nature. Minerva was unable to marry the man she fell in love with, and for years I hounded her to accept the man she eventually made her husband. She does not give her heart away lightly."

"Another family trait?"

"Yes…perhaps. The only good thing going for you is that you are fascinating and that Minerva thinks you are joking. Not to mention Ianto."

"But what if I am not joking? Ianto was upset but he does understand on some level that everything with me is in constant motion. I can love many and one at a time. He an I are on a break and I don't know if it will ever be the same between us. The reason is that since you and your cousin fell into my life, I can thing of nothing else."

"You will have to explain that to her. The other reason why I ask you for this walk is that I don't really want you involved in any bachelor party activity with James."

Jack smirked. "Yeah…but it would be legendary."

"I don't doubt that Jack but I want him in one piece."

"I bet you do."

Olivia smacked Jack's arm.

"Seriously M…I like her, a lot. I know it seemed strange and out of the blue and I am an incorrigible flirt, but I do want to spend time getting to know her. Seriously I cannot think of much else."

Olivia sighed. "I don't know how you can accomplish it…she stays very close to the school while it is in session. It is her crutch her home…she feels most comfortable. This cottage does not even seem like a home to her since her husband died and that was 20 years ago at least."

"How should I play this?"

"I don't know but if you are very persistent you may just get lucky."

"I will make an excuse to go back to the school and leave you to get to know her better but you had better be a gentleman about it."

"I wouldn't play it any other way M."

"I don't want you to play at anything about Minerva Jack."

"Ok…I promise."

They returned from their short walk and Olivia ran upstairs as soon as she returned to the cottage. She gathered her things while Jack helped Minerva make dinner. Immediately after Olivia gathered her things, she moved to the door. Her cousin's voice rang out and she was suddenly frozen to the spot, unable to move. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I can't believe you just used witchcraft on me!"

"Answer me Olivia."

"I think he will be good for you…you have been alone a long time and I can see how the companionship of a loved one has made you happier these last few months."

Minerva sighed. "You're right…but…"

"No buts…stay with Jack…get to know him. Now let me go!"

Minerva released the spell, Olivia gave her a smile and darted out the door.

Minerva nervously turned back towards Jack who was approaching her with a smile that turns into a frown as he saw that she was holding her wand out in his direction.

"Minerva...please. Let's enjoy a meal together. I already promised M that I would be a complete gentleman."

"Alright; but one wrong move and you become a toad."

Jack smiled as he pulled out a chair for her and they begin their meal.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Minerva returned to her suite in the castle, to find her cousin reading the paper. Olivia smiled and put down what she was reading. "So how did the weekend go with Jack?"

"Wipe that smile off your face Olivia…I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Was he bad?"

"Bad?"

"As in not a good companion, or lover dear cousin. Come on…it has been ages and he is devastatingly handsome and charm…that man could bottle it. Seems to ooze from his pores…argh…now I miss James."

Minerva chuckled. "Serves you right for setting me up like that!"

"Did you and he…"

"I am mad at you and maybe I don't want to say."

"Fine, be a stubborn old witch about it! I can just call and ask Jack you know."

"Oh and I can imagine the stories he will come up with! Fine! We talked, walked in the woods and enjoyed a meal."

"And then?"

"We went to bed…separately."

"Min…come on you can't be serious. Who the hell are you waiting for? Snape? Dumbledore? There is no one else in your life! And as you pointed out to me, we have an entirely new one to lead now."

"You wanted me to just cave to his advances after one date so to speak."

"Well, people don't wait anymore and I think you have done enough waiting in your lifetime. Jack is wonderful and it is not like it has to lead to marriage. Hell I don't think Jack will ever marry."

"He did once… they had a daughter and he had to watch the love of his life grow old and die. Actually he left her because it was too painful for her to watch herself age and not him. His bravado and courage aside he has to live with watching everything he knows and loves grow old and die."

"I know…I can't imagine and I hope I do not outlive my children now because of this change. Jack is a good man and he is interested in you. Perhaps he feels that in this magical world he may find an answer to the riddle of his immortal existence and enjoy his time with you while he does it."

"We did speak of that and yes he does believe that, or maybe that there is a way to extend my life even further when the time comes. Those Wilson brothers have given Jack hope that he can make me immortal or greatly extend my life."

"Jack does think very highly of you, if he wants you to become immortal just so you can spend an eternity in his arms."

"I told him he would tire of me eventually."

"Really…what did he say?"

"He said impossible…and that I was the most intriguing woman he has ever met not to mention the most uptight." Olivia dissolved into laughter and Minerva chuckled along with her.

"So Minerva you resisted his charms for Friday evening but how about all day Saturday and today?"

"You would have to keep digging wouldn't you?"

"It is what I do for a living and this mystery is too good to allow you to hide behind technicalities."

Minerva suddenly busied herself with unpacking using her wand to put things away.

"Minerva? What happened?"

"Nothing…happened."

"Why are you avoiding my questions then?"

"Olivia…I don't…I am not comfortable with…"

Olivia looked suddenly tense and grabbed her cousin's arms forcing her to face her as she asked. "Minerva…Jack didn't force you to do anything did he?"

Minerva shook her head, "no…nothing like that…he would never do that."

"Good…so if you're worried about embarrassing yourself around me, don't be ridiculous. If it is just that you are shy I will ask some leading questions and you nod your head and give yes or no answers. I do not expect explicit details… alright?"

"Fine…if it will make you leave me alone eventually. You really should not be hounding the woman who is planning your wedding in a few scant weeks."

"I know but I have always been a bully and it has served me well at my job as you can imagine. First question; did you and Jack hug?"

"Yes."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes."

"Did he kiss you first?"

"Yes."

"Did you accept that kiss."

"Yes."

"I knew it! So he wore you down eventually and you kissed him of your own volition at some point in the last two days?"

"Yes…know it all."

"That I am and I'm paid very well for it thank you. Did you do more than kiss?"

A silent pause expanded around the two cousins. "Minerva…yes or no?"

Still silent, Minerva found a spot on the floor by her shoe, far more interesting than her cousin at that moment.

"YOU DID!"

Olivia watched as Minerva's cheeks flushed red, and she continued to laugh at her uptight cousin. "Good…I'm glad. I volunteered this information to you when I had my first weekend with James."

"Olivia…I don't think it will go anywhere…"

"How can you say that Minerva. Jack will continue to see you for as long as you want him. I don't believe that he is the type to just leave you now and he is still going to be part of the wedding."

"Yes and we will just have to see if there is anything to continue after that."

"Yes and I hope for you Minerva that is does. Remember you have had a painful gift of youth given to you…use it wisely. I am planning to with James and you can with Jack or another warlock that strikes your fancy."

"Olivia!"

"I told you…we are allowed to adapt to the current conventions in dating and relationships. The power of your sexuality does not need containing… just because of your preconceived notions of propriety Minerva. I am not advocating for you to do this but to understand that you can. It should be for you to decide and if you enjoy it, then no one has a right to say anything about it."

"I'm tired and am going to bed…goodnight Olivia."

Olivia smiled at her cousin. "Goodnight Min and I am glad you told me and that you crossed that line with Jack."

"I knew you would be."

"But I want more details later."

"I knew you would…I am going to have a bath, why don't you make some tea and meet me in my room."

Olivia hopped up and ran to the small kitchen area, as Minerva turned to the stairs to go have a bath shaking her head at Olivia's exuberance.

Minerva smiled, there was something infectious about being around the youngsters here at Hogwarts. Olivia had been affected by it and now it finally seeped through Minerva's tough exterior.

Jack had something to do with that…and as he says age was but a number but no true reflection on the maturity or heart of the person.

Olivia got the water ready to boil, but waited to give Min time to enjoy her bath. Olivia prepared a snack, excited about Minerva's new-found love life. Who would have thought at this time in their lives they would both find someone who cared about them so deeply.

Olivia had no doubt that Jack was smitten with Min. She intrigued him on a different level than normal human women, and it was not just that she was a witch and Olivia's cousin. This would be good for her cousin.

Olivia knew, as did Minerva, that in all practicality it will not last. Jack would work away, and then as the years would go by and his visits would be fewer and fewer. However, Minerva knew this and had obviously accepted that this would happen.

Still…it would be fun while it lasted. Bond may break her heart with another woman also. Bond could find another Vesper on a mission, or get killed. Hopefully, he could accept a desk or training job, but Olivia was not about to force him.

James Bond loved being a 00, and the nation needed men like him. Whatever happened she had made a vow to herself to love him as much as possible for the time they are together. Minerva would hopefully do the same with Jack.

Olivia made the tea, placed it on a tray and carried it to Minerva's room. Her cousin came out ready for bed and smiled at the snacks.

"You really want to know the details don't you." Minerva chuckled.

"Of course I do…I am so happy that you have found someone to elevate all that pent-up sexual need dear cousin."

Minerva hit Olivia's shoulder, and then helped herself to tea and biscuits.

"You are becoming as immature as the students Olivia."

"Ha…I think that is a compliment to my newfound youth and happiness Min."

"Yes but look at the hell you had to go through to find it."

"All adventures have some risk and although this has been thrust upon me, and now you. I am willing to forget the pain of my rebirth and live differently than before."

"Are you going to stop being M?"

"I have not decided yet. I need to see how the staff and government accept me in my current guise. I feel like I've been dressed up for Halloween and never stopped the act."

"I know…it feels so different. Everything is different, sights, sounds and interactions with peers. They took a while to adapt to me like this. And then to throw my annoying cousin into the mix…they think our family is completely mad now."

"Thanks a lot for that Min…I am not that much different from when I was 40 am I?"

"You are less driven, because you already achieved the position you worked so hard for and have done now for years. You did throw yourself into teaching with abandon and the children love you for it."

"Good I'm glad…and I will miss the teaching horribly. Now stop stalling and tell me about you and Jack."

"Well there is not much to tell. We woke up Saturday, had breakfast and went for a really long walk. We talked and talked about our lives…our loves and how we came to the here and now. Jack was hungry so we went to the pub for lunch and I suggested another walk. Jack said I was stalling from going back to the house and he was right. I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach. The anxiety was intense and I could not stop my palms from sweating."

"That is every sign of a crush Min and completely natural. How do you think I felt when you left me with James that weekend."

"I know and I thought of that at the time, and we went back to the house and had a game of cards. Jack insisted we have some of the wine he bought and I accused him of trying to get me drunk. We had two pints with lunch and I was already half to the wind."

Olivia laughed, "I bet…so then what?"

"Jack poured the wine and I lit the fire and we sat in uncomfortable silence for a spell and then he asked me to do some magic for him and I did…"

"Then…what? Come on I'm dying to know!"

"It was the look of wonder on his face as I performed the simple spells one would to entrance a child."

"Jack is rather child like."

"Yes he is. I ended the spell and he kissed me…it was gentle and nice. It ended and he thanked me for showing him some of my power."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on Min…there is more…tell me."

"I think I must have looked disappointed that the kiss had ended and he smiled at me and pulled me up into his arms…he wanted to dance and asked me to magic up some music for us."

Olivia laughed, "I can picture him saying it…go on."

"We danced for a while and he kissed me again and this time I kissed back."

"You don't have to go into specifics but I want the romance of the beginning…I can picture it and I am so happy for you. Did you make out more or did it escalate and head upstairs?"

Minerva flushed red as she looked at her inquisitive cousin. "I thought you didn't need details?"

"Well I want to know the progression…did he overwhelm your considerable sensibilities then and there in the afternoon or did you calm yourself and wait until after dinner. James and I barely managed to clean up after dinner an hour after you left us that Friday evening."

"Really?"

"Yes…so did you manage to make it upstairs before…"

"Yes we did…didn't you?"

Olivia laughed as she shook her head. "Min…we didn't make it out of the kitchen."

"Oh my…I think that will be in my mind the next time I sit down for a meal."

"Yes…every time I eat there I think of it. Then you and he…"

"Yes and it was amazing…you were right it has been too long and he was very gentle and understanding about that. There are you satisfied because that is about all I am willing to share with you. I know you are far more forthcoming and I wish I could get the picture of you and James in my kitchen out of my mind now."

"Minerva you just need to make some memories of your own in that kitchen and you will soon forget about me and James."

"Maybe we will. Jack is coming back Friday evening."

"That is fine I have far too much to do here to go to the village this weekend and besides James is away until just before the wedding…I keep tabs on him through Tanner."

"Jack would love to see you so why don't you come to the pub on Saturday to meet us for a meal for a break and then come back and work."

"Alright…it's a date. Then I will make myself scarce so you two can break in the kitchen and many other rooms of your cottage. Goodnight Min and pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight Olivia and I want you to know that I will miss you once you go back to London. This has been the best semester of my teaching career because you have been here to share it and learn how to be a witch."

"Me too…I don't feel confident enough to call myself a witch yet. I still feel like a fledgling. Dumbledore is working on distance training me to bring me up to speed and I am going to continue coming here once in awhile to continue. I will manage to graduate eventually."

"You have more than adequately completed the first year in only this short amount of time so I am positive in the next two years you will manage to graduate."

Olivia took the tray and left Minerva's room. Minerva thought about Jack and had to smile. This was the beginning of another great adventure.

* * *

The wedding was only days away. December had brought snow and cold to the area as Minerva made the final touches on the plans. Things were already prepared on the wedding site, just near the woods outside town.

Olivia was ending her classes. Sadly for Olivia, her instruction was complete and now she was dealing with the last projects from the children.

Olivia was excited about marrying James. Unfortunately, she had only seen James one weekend since meeting her family months back.

That weekend was amazing. Olivia got absolutely no work done. James barely let her out of the bedroom for food until he left for London.

Dumbledore called for Olivia and Minerva to meet with him in his office. They arrived with concerned looks on their faces. They took the tea offered to them and sat in his office waiting for the reason nervously.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but the Wilson brothers have escaped with magical help. I know it is only a few days to the wedding and I have personally seen to the sight of the wedding placing protective enchantments over the area. However there is still risk and not just in this world. The two of you are large targets and the wedding is the only open and risky venue that I can think of that will pull these evil men out into the open."

"What do you think we should do?" Olivia asked.

"Go through with the wedding, but we must be watchful."

"Olivia contact MI6 and inform them, incase Ronald and Joseph left our world back for a muggle existence."

Olivia politely excused herself to contact Tanner and let him know. James was out of county until tomorrow, but she sent him a message anyway. Minerva joined her and they headed to the dining hall. "Are you alright Olivia?"

"No…I am far from alright. The homicidal maniac that did this to us is now loose with evil wizards just in time for Ronald to show up to my wedding and object to the vows! I told them that minimum security would not hold them!"

"Olivia there is no way for him to get near you at the wedding with all the wards Dumbledore has in place. We have to trust in our abilities and Bond is a trained killer."

"The impossible is what Ronald Wilson excels at. Look at us! He is going to interfere with my wedding…I can just feel it."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "As Dumbledore said we will be vigilant."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia was dressed and standing before a mirror in the castle, as the nearby pictures nod and smiled at her appearance. Nearly-Headless-Nick who closely resembled the old R, Q had, tells her she that she, "looks smashing."

Minerva knocked on the door and then cames in. "You look so beautiful Olivia. I think I am going to start to cry."

"Don't you dare or I will. Is Judi here? Yes, I just brought her in. The boys are all getting ready at the cottage."

The dress Olivia chose was a dark blue corseted velvet gown that was the correct fashion with the witches here. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders.

There was a knock at the door and Judith entered. She jumped up and down with delight, as soon as she saw her mother ready for the wedding.

"Mum you look so gorgeous. No wonder dad couldn't keep his hands to himself when we were young."

Judi's eyes were still wide in amazement from all that she has seen, and experienced in this magical castle. Dumbledore had given Judi special permission as an assistant to a teacher to allow her into the school.

"Judi are you really happy for me? I was concerned that you wouldn't like me moving on from your father."

"I think you and James are a perfect match. I see the way he looks at you and you look at him. Mum you are a witch and you're the head of MI6…marrying a handsome bloke like James is the most normal thing that you could do now."

"Judi…if anything strange begins to happen I want you and your brother to seek shelter if things turn bad."

"Why? What is going to happen?"

"The men that did this too me…who kidnapped me and made me young have escaped from prison."

"Mum…what do they want?"

"Judith they want your mother. Ronald, has been obsessed with your mother since we were children."

"I still don't understand...so he wants to…what exactly?"

"He wants to marry me and have me live by his side while he attempts to make us immortal."

"Is he mental?"

"I think he no longer knows what is right and what love actually is. Obsession is just…well…it is just that Ronald is a wealthy son that was never ever told no by anyone…until me. That is what this is all about. Someone saying no to the Prince. I am to be his or he will likely try to kill me. The... _if I can't have you no one can_...attitude and it is not just me...Minerva has real power and they want her just a badly."

"Mum what kind of a world do you live in?"

"Not the kind I never wanted for you or your brother. I protected you two, and your father from the worst of it. I will never let it near you. You accepted the guards and drivers without much hesitation but your father, he fought me on much of it."

"It was for our safety, why would he?"

"The problem with your father my dear is that he started to fight me on my priorities. He objected most strongly after you were born. He thought I would stop work and devote more time to family even though we had discussed it at length before I became pregnant. Nigel begrudged having to spend more time in the home and it hurt that he could not protect me. It caused problems throughout our marriage."

"So you are telling me that my father was a sexist pig?"

"No…Nigel was a wonderful man but it did hurt him and he felt emasculated because of the guards and driver and on a few occasions irrationally jealous."

"Mum it would have been easy for you to have a torrid affair with James while dad was at home fixing dinner."

"I never…I swear to you and he was also free my dear because I worked so much. I don't want to ruin your opinion of your father but it was him that strayed not I."

"Dad had an affair?"

"Remember the Nannie that you had when you were 10?"

"Jenny…it was Jenny! She was so young!"

"I know. I told him to leave if he wanted her more than me, but he made sure she left and you and your brother no longer had a nanny."

Minerva was observing the discussion as the truth of her young life came crashing down around Judith.

"And what about you Minerva...you have a new young man also."

Minerva looked shocked for a second as a smile formed on her face. "Yes as your mother already informed you, I am sure. But I would not describe him as younger."

"Why not?"

Olivia huged her daughter. "Judi there are strange and unusual things in the world."

"I take it that means to stop questioning and just accept the weird."

"Yes...good Idea. Ladies…we need to go. I know that these are important conversations but Nigel is the past and we must not let us lose focus on the present and the future happiness of James and Olivia."

"Your right Minerva…Judi I am sorry. I loved your father and we had a good long life together with ups and downs but now I am starting again and I am so very glad that you are here with me to start that life."

"Fine… we will talk about this some other time with a bottle of wine and a fire with Ryan so you can finally share some stories from work, about father and your marriage. As for you Minerva good diversion tactics you must have learned that from mum."

Olivia chuckled grabbing her daughter and her cousin's hands.

"Let's go then and start this new life."

* * *

Robert Jr. and Malcolm beamed with pride, as they escorted their cousin down the aisle.

Bond stood with Ryan and Tanner beside him. James Bond smiled at his beautiful bride as she came down the aisle towards him. He had never been so nervous, and so happy in his entire life.

Olivia's students who assisted with the preparations giggled in their seats as they watch their strange and lovely muggle teacher walk down the aisle.

Some residents of Hogsmeade stood down near the fence to get a distant glance at the wedding happening on the edge of the forest.

The wedding was beautiful even if Olivia kept a close eye on the tree line of the forest. Minerva also scanned the area with an eye out for anything strange.

Tanner, Q and Moneypenny are shocked by James' face. Never before have they seen him smile like this...they have seen him smirk and scowl but never glow in happiness before.

Jack winked at Minerva from his seat beside Moneypenny and Q, as she stood by the bride. The ceremony was fast and lovely, without any incidents. James and Olivia signed the register and officially become man and wife.

The wizards in the audience cheered and let loose a fireworks display in celebration. Olivia finally got the opportunity to greet everyone and introduce James to her work colleagues and students.

The reception was in a large tent beside where the lovely outdoor altar had been assembled for the occasion. Snow began to lightly fall as the sun set, creating a lovely orange glow from the lights around the area.

"Olivia love…I wish you let Tanner bring guards from MI6."

"James they are wizards and witches, they are honestly the only protection we need."

The non-wizards in the crowd were in awe of the floating candles and decorations not to mention the seemingly endless food that appeared on the long tables. The event was magically heated against the cold of winter.

The dancing began after a few tame speeches delivered by Tanner, Eve and Q ,who are the three that know the couple best.

Minerva gave the final speech, and many in the audience were teary eyed because of it.

Jack danced with Olivia for a few songs. "So M, what are your plans? Teacher or hard-assed head of MI6?"

Olivia laughed. "I will continue to be M until I no longer feel useful or they kick me out. I think I plan on retiring to Hogswart's if they still need me to teach that is."

"I am sure they will. Minerva told me of the Wilson's escape and Torchwood is on the case. It seems to fit with our mandate more than MI6's at this point and we will be available to you for any assistance you may need."

"Thank you Jack. About Minerva...I want you to treat her right Jack…no filtering off to space without telling her. I would like to see monthly reports from Torchwood also if you are able. I will call to remind you."

"I bet you will. How about this…every month I come to your flat and Minerva pops in at the same time and the four of us make an evening of it?"

"That sounds good but you know that it will have to be an adjustable date because Bond is not always in country."

"I love how when you are in work mode, he becomes Bond again. He's your husband Mrs. Bond."

Olivia chuckled, "I will not be changing my name. I have been a Mansfield for 40years, how can I stop that now. Besides it protects James and myself from being connected."

"What if you are under observation or someone gets to your guards? I know it has happened before."

"James has already found us a new flat and with my new appearance. No one will know who I am. I will not be in need of guards when he is home."

"Eventually the press is going to snap a photo of you ,and begin to question who you are. You do go visit the PM often, and it will be an issue eventually."

"I will have to cross that bridge when I come to it. I will try to keep out of people's camera lenses. In fact I have Q working on a personal blocker as it is."

"Good idea…do you think he could send me one also?"

Olivia laughed, "we'll see."

While Jack was monopolizing the bride Minerva danced with the groom. "So Minerva...you and Jack?"

"Yes...why do you not approve?"

"No...I approve wholeheartedly."

"Bond...I know it won't last but seeing the happiness Olivia has found...well, it made me think."

"I am sure there was a fair amount of goading from her to push you into his arms."

"Pffts...of course. She is like a tiny...well you know how she gets."

"If he ever hurts you...I will take care of him for you."

"How will you do that to an immortal dear boy?"

"I can still hurt him."

"Ha...yes I suppose you can. No James, I am content to let it run its natural course and if the divide becomes too much then...it will just end. He and I cannot live together in the same world like you and Olivia."

"Too bad. I think you have what it takes to make that man settle down for a while."

"I don't have the patience to reform and mould him into what I want of him so I guess I will take him as he is and let the rest of the stuff sort itself out. Besides he just broke everything off with Ianto the weekend he came to see me. I think he moves from person to person with ease."

"You sound like me now. Are you sure you're not an agent?"

"You just want him occupied so you will be sure not to pester your wife."

"Yes...he can keep his eyes off my wife and on her lovely cousin instead. You have the same irritating ability to see right through me that my wife has. He has carried a flame for her for a long while but now he found you and you a no mere consolation prize Minerva."

"Thank you James. I was concerned for a moment that he was just using me to stay close to Olivia but he is not. Jack is a very fickle man but he compartmentalizes each person he has feelings for in their own special place in his heart. Co-workers, ex-lovers, dead wives...Olivia...we all get our special piece of his immortal heart."

"As long as he is good to you Minerva it will make me happy."

"Me too James."

Minerva laughed as they continued dancing and then traded partners back.

Once Jack had Minerva in his arms he pulled her close whispering in her ear. Olivia watched as her cousin's face lit up and flushed red.

"That Jack is incorrigible." Olivia whispered to James as the two newlyweds danced away to give them some privacy.

"Min...I want to get you out of that dress soon. When will we be cleared to leave this party?"

"It just started! Be patient. You know, for a very old man you are very childlike in your impatience."

"That's because I just got this lovely new toy and I just want to play with it all the time."

"Oh...Jack...behave and enjoy the wedding."

* * *

A few hours later, James and Olivia stood to thank the crowd. Olivia proceeded to thank all the staff and children of Hogwarts for being part of the most amazing months of her life. She then promised to visit on occasion, to make sure everyone was up to date on muggle technology.

Dumbledore would take them directly to their honeymoon, so there would be no attempt possible on Olivia's person.

They were going to the Bahamas for two weeks, and then Minerva would come collect them to bring them back to London and MI6. Midnight approached and the New Year's Eve portion of the celebration began.

Once the clock struck down another year and kisses were exchanged. Minerva was with Jack as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, to the surprise of many teachers that she worked with.

Minerva's face coloured red as she saw the suprized looks on her co-workers faces. They gradually turned to smiles and more applause. More fireworks went off as the party wound down.

Minerva and Jack attempted to slip away and walk to her cottage, shortly after saying happy New Year's to friends and family.

"Jack do you think we should stay until it's over? I am the one who organized this wedding."

"I have been as patient as I can be all night with only kissing you once. I know how….this embarrasses you, so I need to get you somewhere private."

"Jack…I am not embarrassed by you…I…just…it…there are students and co-workers…my brothers…family."

"Minerva don't strain yourself trying to excuse your outdated notions of propriety. You are being rather naive. Do you actually think any of them takes you for a virgin? You were married…albeit not for very long. You and he did manage to consummate that marriage right?"

"Yes of course."

"Well then darling let's go seize the day…it's a new year…a new romance and you have a very willing partner."

Jack had her hand in his as he pulled her down the rise to the lane. As they reach the gate Jack placed his hand on the latch.

There was a sudden flash and Jack fell to the ground, frozen as four men appeared and grabbed Minerva. Three of them apparate away instantly, the fourth left a letter on the frozen, prone body of Captain Jack Harkness.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

The bride and groom begin making their goodbyes when a shot ripped through the air. Olivia stiffened, "MINERVA!"

Olivia stared down at her bracelet as it vibrated and heated up on her wrist. She looked back up into the startled face of James as he suddenly darted toward the exit of the tent and toward the sound of the shot.

Robert and Malcolm were at Olivia's side in a second. "What is it Liv?"

"The Wilson's that's what's wrong…they have her. I can feel it through the bracelet."

Dumbledore, Snape and many of the teachers from Hogwarts surround her now with wands drawn.

Olivia looked over at the worried look on the faces of her children, Tanner, Q and Eve. M took over as her face became serious.

"Robert, Malcolm could you please take my children and guests back to London. You know where I live…please take them to my flat."

Malcolm frowns, "but Min may need us?"

"Then come back soon. We will coördinate the search from the cottage."

Olivia's cousins move to Judi, Ryan and her employees amid protests, but in a moment the group of them disappeared.

Olivia looked to Dumbledore, "Have you a way to track them through my bracelet? I know I don't have the magical ability to do it yet."

"I think between the lot of us we can get you to your cousin. It will be dangerous Olivia and you are not trained well enough to take on wizards that may want to hurt you and your cousin."

Bond and Jack stumbled into the tent. Jack looked dishevelled and he had his gun in his hand.

"I found Jack at the gate…he managed to get a round off to sound warning but he can barely walk let alone talk."

"Madame Pomfrey begins looking over Jack as Dumbledore frowned. "This man is not what he seems, is he?"

Bond and Olivia look at each other and back to the headmaster. "No he is not quite human."

"I thought so…his ability to shake off a killing curse would be the first clue."

Olivia frowned, "how did you know it was a killing curse?"

"By the smell my dear…that type of evil leaves a residual smell, those of us who have witnessed the after effects do not soon forget."

Jack stumbled forward. "Can you send me to her?"

Bond frowns, "You're not going alone Jack."

Olivia adds, "the three of us will go. The bracelet will guide us to her…you can send us close to her location."

Snape moves forward, "I will go with them, I alerted the authorities and the others have begun cleaning the area from the wedding."

Olivia shook her head at Snape. "No professor, the fewer the better and the three of us know how to do this sort of thing."

Dumbledore nodded, "you may need to use your magic Olivia…be careful and remember the self-defence that you have learned in duelling here at the school."

"I will headmaster. Please send word to my cousins to wait for word at Minerva's cottage."

"I will, stand together and I will send the three of you on your way. Safe journey and bring Minerva back to us."

Olivia grasped his hand for a moment and readied her wand as she linked arms with Bond and Jack.

Jack and Bond both look ready to take on an army. They have their side arms ready as the trio began to glow and then disappeared from the celebration tent.

* * *

Minerva woke in a small cold room on a small bed. Her arms were uncomfortably tied behind her back and her mouth gagged with a scarf.

There were three wizards with Ronald and Joseph Wilson when they apparated in front of her and Jack at the wedding.

Jack…she saw him fall to the ground…that curse should have killed him but it didn't. Jack cannot be killed, even by magic it seemed. Minerva would have crumbled into tears if he had.

Minerva thought of what it must be like for him to die as they dragged her and took her wand, she saw him move ever so slightly. The Wilsons have no idea…that the man they just cursed had the ability that they have searched for, for years.

Olivia could feel her through their connexion. The bracelets would help them find her…she must stall for time.

The door to the small room opened and Ronald Wilson came in and sat on the bed beside her. Fantastic the truly unstable one was here with her alone. She really hated this man. She could not even feign politeness.

Ronald reached behind her head and removed her gag. Pointing a gun at her as he did this.

"My dear…beautiful Minerva…you will behave or I will shoot you in the knee."

"How charming…what is next you threaten to kill me if I don't magically make you immortal? Once I am dead I can be of no use to you at all."

"Yes…true but my original plan persists and I would like to take a sample of your blood to have analyzed. I want to see how the wizards equalized the process between you and that gorgeous cousin of yours."

"A little mad that she married again Ronald?"

"I was at first but she can easily become a widow again…much like you are my dear."

Minerva frowned. "James will be more than a challenge for you even with wizards in your employ. Jack will make sure you suffer also. Between the two of them I really doubt you will survive this time."

"Jack? The man who was with you? The one that just died from the Avada Kedavra curse? Come on you are not that deluded by celebratory drink are you my dear?"

"Oh…no…Jack is not dead and he is particularly protective of me so I would suggest untying me and getting away as fast as you possibly can. Where are we anyway?"

"So this Jack was your lover? You must not have cared for him all that much. So little remorse, just denial that he is dead. I'm disappointed that you do not feel more kindly towards us now that you have youth again."

"What is it with you and your brother and youth. Some can and do look beyond it. James was in love with Olivia long before you got your mutated paws all over her."

"Youth and vigor are power in this society."

"Not in my world…they must have told you that…your paid wizard lackeys. Age and wisdom are revered and represent power in our world."

"Yes, where as youth and beauty are currency in my world. Have I told you how beautiful you look my dear?"

Ronald rubs his hand up her thigh as Minerva attempted to physically move back away from him.

The door opened suddenly to show Joseph looking harried. "They are here! How did they find us so fast!"

Ronald clamped his hand hard on her leg, his gun hand goes around her neck as he pulls her towards his face. "HOW!"

Minerva smirked at him. "I told you he was still alive. You will not keep him from finding me."

Ronald pulled her to her feet and dragged her into the hall of the old manor home. Minerva remembers this…this is his family home…the one where it all started.

Once they made it to the ballroom, the wizards that helped him join them from other halls, wands out. The sound of gunfire echoed from the front entrance. Shouts are heard and the light of magic being used flashed colours through the cracks around the doorway.

Jack and James burst into the room with Olivia following behind. One of the wizards tossed a spell that Olivia blocked easily.

James snarled and shot him in the head and then shot another one as Ronald screamed "stop!"

Jack moved with determination to the middle of the room with Olivia. Ronald stared at Olivia with eyes that conveyed every desire he ever had for her and every longing of the last 50 years.

Ronald groaned in despair, he looked across at his one true heart's desire as Olivia's second husband came protectively to her side.

He pointed the gun at Minerva's head. "I will kill the witch!"

Everyone froze except for Jack. Jack looked pissed and began running towards Minerva. Screaming…"James…now!"

Ronald instinctively pointed the gun at Jack and fired hitting him in the chest.

Bond shot Ronald in the head as he fell Minerva screamed and knelt beside Jack with worry etched all over her face. Olivia joined her loosening her bonds as they heard shots behind them.

James joined them looking down at Jack who was spitting up blood…Jack rolls to his side and spat up the bullet and laid back down panting…"well…that was pleasant…Min…Min are you OK?"

"You foolish man why are you so worried about me? I can look after myself."

"It is…what we do for those we love."

Minerva cradled his head in her lap and kissed him. Flashes appeared as Dumbledore and some others arrived and took in the scene. Dumbledore handed Minerva her wand. He must have found it at the initial scene.

Joseph was alive and kneeling with James standing over him. He made to move but James punched the man in the face.

"I should kill you for this!"

Olivia grabbed his arm. "James…don't."

Joseph looked at her, "I'm sorry Olivia…I really liked you…honestly…I never wanted to hurt you. He did love you…he always had women that looked, or reminded him of you. I'm sorry I know that he was obsessed and that is not really love."

"That is not comforting Joseph…I do not know what to do with you?"

"I will do my time in jail…where ever you want me too."

"You will Joseph. I do not know how long you will live, but you will be incarcerated. Do you want it to be in our world or in the magical one?

"Our world Olivia. After a while…you come to visit me…eventually won't you."

The pleading look in the handsome man's face softened Olivia.

"Joseph…I am sorry that all this happened. It will take some time…I will consider it."

James frowned at her. "Olivia."

"James…it was never him. I know what a hold his brother had on him and he is gone now, you made sure of it."

Jack and Minerva joined them. Jack now good as new. Olivia embraced Minerva and Dumbledore approached.

"it is time I take you and your new husband to your vacation Olivia."

Bond held his new bride to him as Dumbledore cast a spell that sent them off to the Bahamas.

Minerva and Jack were waiting with Dumbledore for MI6 to come take Joseph Wilson away. The wizards took the bodies, and any living accomplices back to Azkaban.

Jack turned to Minerva. "I hope I didn't scare you back there…it can be surprising…I just needed to distract him long enough for secret agent man to get him. I knew he would not let Ronald live after all of this."

"Jack…I want to go home."

"You read my mind love…read my mind." Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her as she giggled.

* * *

Two weeks later:

The sun was out as the warm ocean breeze moved the curtains. James and Olivia's bodies were tangled in the sheets of the bed as they cried out with the pleasure of their love-making.

Suddenly there was a knocking sound as the two lovers looked up. Olivia pulled the sheet up over her as Jack appeared smiling at the foot of their bed.

"Well…well. I always hoped you would be a vocal one Olivia."

"JACK!"

From behind the door Minerva asked, "is it safe to come in now?"

Jack smiled, "come in darling…they're finished."

Bond pulled on his pants and sat on the end of the bed. "To what do we owe this interruption…I thought we were leaving tomorrow by plane…not magical teleportation."

Olivia pulled the sheet around her and ran into the bath. "I'll be back in a moment."

They can hear the shower running as Minerva grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him toward the living room of the house.

"Come on you...just give them time to get cleaned up and then we will get dinner."

Jack smirked at Bond. "Middle of the afternoon eh? Newlyweds." A blissful look crossed Jack's handsome face.

James smirked. "Yes…now get out so we can get decent and Jack...don't picture my wife in your head or I will turn my considerable charms on Minerva."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"No...I'll stop...i'll stop."

"Good...get out."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do in there Jimmy boy." Jack winked at him as he headed for the door.

Half an hour later the two cleaned and dressed newlyweds join them in the lounge.

Jack hugged Olivia, "30 minutes…round two?"

"Jack!" Olivia swatted his arm but James just smirked at him holding up his hand with 4 fingers up.

"Jack must you always be so…so graphically inappropriate?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva my darling it is all part of my charm…it is an acquired taste and you and I did not leave your cottage for three days after the wedding and subsequent fiasco."

"Jack!"

Olivia smiled and hugged her cousin. "It is good to be young and flexible again isn't it Min."

"Olivia…don't stoop to his level of…of."

James hugged Minerva, "charm…admit it dear you two are insatiable once you have the right man to hold you."

Minerva hit James' arm, "come on. I for one am hungry and would like to have some seafood."

The four of them go and climb into the rented car. Bond drove them a beach restaurant that he and Olivia had eaten at before.

They eat…they laughed and as the evening came to close the four of them retired to the beach home, James and Olivia rented for their honeymoon.

The next morning the four of them gathered their things and left for a magical trip back to London. Within minutes the four of them were standing in Olivia's flat.

"Thanks for the lift home," James said.

"You're welcome, James. Jack wants to see if the four of us can get together like this from time to time."

Olivia smiles. "This sounds like a good plan…now that we are getting on with our new lives."

James smiled, "we can have some crazy adventures, what with magical airlines and no waiting."

Jack smirked, "my thoughts exactly."

Olivia fixed them tea and they sit down and enjoy laughing about the adventures and misadventures of youth.

Their new lives were in motion and possibilities were endless.

The end.


	15. Edits

Hello, anyone who is hoping, or dreading that this is an update of my story Cousins.

It is not. It is a revised version of this old story of mine because I was never happy with the way I wrote it.

Therefore I edited it, fixed some, and have now updated the entire story.

I hope you enjoy this story from the beginning.

For all those who liked it before, I did not change the plot only the execution of the story.

Thank you very much. :)


End file.
